Family Retreat
by Simallyher
Summary: Daniel and Betty fic based in an AU where Bradford didn't die. Centers around the Meade family plus Betty. Rating has been changed. Due to content.
1. Asking Betty

**A/N:** OK, so Bradford Meade does not die in my reality...well for the purposes of this fanfiction. It does however, take into account that he's had a heart attack. So lets just say it's set after the episode 'I See Me, I.C.U' but in an alternate reality.

This will evolve into a romantic Daniel and Betty fic, please do not flame, I don't flame your ship so don't flame mine. Respect it for what it is...MY choice. So without further ado, cut past the disclaimer and straight into the story.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Ugly Betty or anything to really do with the production and writing of the show. I'm an avid viewer with an overexcited imagination. Please refrain from suing me!

Asking Betty

He wanted to be the one holding her, he wanted to be the one to claim her as his own, but standing on the sidelines was as close as he was going to get. Until now. Bradford Meade was holding the family retreat this year, with Claire Meade in prison he thought his father would have passed it, but he didn't. Recently recovering from his heart attack, Bradford was trying to reconnect with his children; especially him for some reason. He assumed it had to do with his father's ex-fiancée SheDevil and her body guard scandal. It didn't matter what had happened, only that he now had a week to find himself a girlfriend to attend with; he's father hadn't been forthcoming with much information, only that he should find someone to bring with him. Numerous names came to mind, but none that he could handle for a lengthy amount of time.

Sighing he knocked on his father's office door. 'Come in!'

'Busy Dad?' He poked his head around the doorframe.

'Not really, why?' Bradford put down his pen and faced his son.

'Uh...' He scratched the back of his neck. 'Is this date thing really necessary? I've been trying to build a better reputation, and I can barely stand half the woman on my list.'

'I appreciate you trying to build a better reputation Daniel,' Bradford smiled. 'Choose someone you can stand, someone who will benefit your 'new' reputation. Why not a girl from accounting, or Betty?'

'I thought you hired her because you knew I wouldn't date her,' he grinned, it was an option.

'You said so yourself Daniel, you're trying to promote a better reputation, isn't Betty the perfect candidate for your new reputation? In fact, I'll bet my entire fortune on her being the reason you're changing.' His father was smiling that smug smile one gets when they know they're right.

'So, let me get this straight, you want me to take Betty to the family retreat as my girlfriend?' He couldn't help but laugh. 'You don't want me to sleep with my assistants so you make me hire Betty, and now you want me to 'pretend' to date her?'

Bradford smiled. 'At least I'll be guaranteed to see you for more than a brief afternoon hello.'

'I'll ask but I'm telling you the woman has more morals than that.'

'I'm sure she does, which is why you're asking her,' Bradford picked up his pen again. 'Oh and Daniel, make sure she understands the concept of being the editor-in-chief's girlfriend. Buy her some nice things to compliment her wardrobe; I quite like some of her clothes.'

'Thanks Dad,' he sighed leaving the office. All he had to do now was ask Betty to be his girlfriend!

He knew the right time was crucial when asking Betty, too soon and she'd laugh him out of his own office, too late and she'd run for the hills. He was pretty sure that she was going to say no, his only back up after that was Amanda and well...he knew what would happen if he invited her. She'd think he wanted her like that, when all he really saw with her now was a great friendship waiting for her to realise it. No, he had to get Betty to be his date to this damn thing.

'Ah, Betty can you come in here for a minute?' He called through the open door.

She appeared at his door. 'What is it Daniel?'

'Come, sit. I need to ask you something.'

'I'm not going to like this am I?'

'Probably not, but I have to ask.' He scratched the back of his neck. 'You see, my Dad has organised the family retreat this year, it's his way of reconnecting with the family abroad and well this year Alexis and I are the main attraction. Now, the only request he has is for me to bring a girl.'

'You want me to put a list of eligible women on your desk by this evening? Daniel, that's not too hard!' She laughed.

'No Betty, I spoke with my father and he suggested that I take you. In fact, he was very adamant to you being my date and the more I think about it, the more logical the idea. You are the only woman I know whose company I can stand for a lengthy amount of time that isn't family. Alexis is bringing someone, and I'd really like to take you.'

'You're kidding right?' Betty gawked at him. 'Me, Betty Suarez, at your family retreat?'

'General idea is that yes,' he could feel the colour drain from his face when he saw 'NO' written across his face.

'This means a lot to you doesn't it?' She smiled softly, all he could do was nod. 'Alright I'll go with you.'

His head shot up. 'You will?'

'Yes.' She laughed when he raced around his desk and pulled her into a tight embrace.

'Thank you, thank you, god I could kiss you right now!' He laughed, a huge weight leaving him, only to be replaced with an unsettling feeling in his gut. He pulled away from her, letting her get back to work, when she reached the door he remembered one little bit of information he'd forgotten. 'Oh and Betty?'

'Yes Daniel?' she faced him.

'You're uh...well...you're going to need some new clothes, Dad said to get some to compliment the ones you've gotten.'

'Oh, alright, I can do that...when are we leaving?'

'Friday night.'

'Right, well I can get them Thursday then,' she smiled broadly at him, before leaving.

He sunk into his couch, head in hands. He'd forgotten to explain to her that she'd be there as his girlfriend, not his assistant. Crap.

A/N: I don't normally do this, but please review, I like reviews because most people suggest what they'd like to see come up...but since I've already written the second chapter, please just review. No flames about the pairing please.  
fyre-anjel


	2. Forgot to Tell Her

**A/N:** This just keeps coming...more slowly from now on...times getting taken up with important things like getting out of the house, exercising, all that stuff!

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Ugly Betty or anything to really do with the production and writing of the show. I'm an avid viewer with an overexcited imagination. Please refrain from suing me!

Forgot to Tell Her

The family retreat seemed like the perfect time to understand where he stood with Betty; only thing he had to do now was keep the giddy feeling that was erupting from somewhere inside from exploding, every day that passed it got harder. He wanted to present her as his girlfriend; he wanted to feel that proud feeling shining on him from his father because he'd chosen the right girl, the girl his father had chosen. But most of all, he wanted to see that pride shining through her eyes, that was all that matter; all he had to do now was survive till Friday. But as Thursday ticked by in a disastrous crawl, he had no idea that sending Betty home early so she could shop would cause him this big of a headache.

'Yep, great thinking Daniel, send her home, pretend you can handle what she does every day. Who knew she got _that_ many pointless phone calls?' He muttered to himself.

'Knock, knock,' Alexis smiled from his office door.

'What do you want?' He groaned.

'Just checking on my little brother,' she continued to smile as she strutted into the room. 'So rumour has it, you're taking Betty.'

'It's not a rumour if dad told you,' He glared at his sister.

'What's wrong with you?' Alexis sat on the couch.

'I sent Betty home early to go shopping for some clothes for the trip,' He explained.

'Why would she agree to leave early? That woman works harder than I do!'

'I had her believe that I could handle both our jobs for an afternoon,' He looked sheepishly at his sister. 'It was the only way to get her to leave the office.'

'You're an idiot!' Alexis laughed. 'You do understand that Betty practically runs your day to the minute, you don't have to worry about anything because she's already taken care of it? I wish Nick was that good!'

'Yeah, I realise that now!' He threw his hands up. 'But she needed to go shopping and tonight was her turn to cook and tomorrow we're only working half the day anyway and it would be too late for her to go shopping and...'

'Daniel breathe!' Alexis laughed. 'You'll survive; I'll get Nick to finish off the last of the paper work.'

'Thank you.'

'So, how'd you get Betty to agree to be your girlfriend for the retreat?'

'Oh easy, I haven't told her yet,' He faced his work again.

'You haven't told her?' Alexis exclaimed. 'What you were just going to introduce her as your girlfriend and hope she doesn't correct you?'

'I was going to mention it this morning, but then I thought that if she brought the clothes first, she'd be compelled to play along for me, but now I'm not even sure if that'll work.' He dropped his head in his hands. 'How do I tell her?'

'I can only suggest that you just tell her, think of it like pulling a bandaid off really quick,' Alexis rose and started walking towards the door. 'You'd better tell her before we leave, you don't want an angry Betty on your back the entire weekend, besides, dad seems to think it'll be great to have her there.' His head shot up to face his sister. 'Don't ask, I think it has to do with his heart attack, they spoke, that's all I know.'

He rested his head on his arms, he had to tell her sooner rather than later, maybe he could go to her place tonight. She had invited him after all, she was so excited about this trip; a part of him wondered if she'd be happy about the girlfriend thing or completely mortified. A very small part told him he was making the biggest mistake of his life, Betty Suarez was not someone you pretended to love. You either loved her or you didn't. Glancing out the window he wished she was sitting at her desk, at least then he could talk to her about it all.

'Daniel Meade,' he barked down the line.

'What's wrong Daniel?' Betty's voice floated along the line calming his nerves.

'Nothing just something on my mind, how goes the shopping?' He smiled down the phone.

'Well, it's not. I'm stuck on something, and since the shop was only down the street from MODE...'

'You want me to come and take a look?' He cut her off.

'No actually, could you send Alexis? Sorry, I only have your number in my phone.'

Slightly deflated he fiddled with a pen. 'Alright, tell me where you are and I'll see if she's free. Oh and if the offers still good, I was thinking I might come for dinner after all.'

'Great, be there at 6.'

He could hear her smiling as he dotted down the address for Alexis, they spoke for a few more minutes before hanging up. Rising from his chair, he exited his office running straight into Alexis.

'What are you doing outside my office?' Daniel frowned.

'Was thinking of going in until I saw you were on the phone,' Alexis grinned. 'Who were you talking to?'

'Betty, she needs your help at this address,' He handed her the paper. 'You could've come in.'

'Nonsense Danny,' Alexis began to walk away. 'You know, I can always tell her for you, I am after all on my way to see her.'

'I'll tell her tonight at dinner,' he replied walking back into his office before coming back out. 'Not that we're going out for dinner, Betty's cooking dinner at her place and I'm just going to be there.'

'I understood the first time, but watching you back-pedal was just too cute,' she grinned before walking away. 'I'll be back soon; I got women's stuff to attend to!'

He watched his sister walk away with a sick feeling in his gut; maybe he should've gotten Alexis to break the news. Doesn't matter now, he'd just have to tell her tonight. She'll be alright with it, Betty was big on making him look good, and if being his girlfriend made him look good surely she'd help...right?

A/N: Now this is the chapter that you can suggest things, I may or may not take on board what you suggest, but I will read them all...unless of course you suggest something like 'break up Daniel and Betty' or 'Don't get Daniel and Betty together' because that's just not going to be read. Daniel and Betty does something for my broken heart and well...I consider my broken heart more important than your ship. Read and review!  
fyre-anjel


	3. Sister Knows Best

**A/N:** This chapter is from Alexis's POV. I like exploring the friendship with Alexis and Betty, it's an interesting mix.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Ugly Betty or anything to really do with the production and writing of the show. I'm an avid viewer with an overexcited imagination. Please refrain from suing me!

**Sister Knows Best**

Now, she wasn't one to give out information without first being asked, but this whole scenario with Daniel and Betty was just too good to resist. So instead of heading off to help Betty, first she took the elevator to the very top; her dad. She and Bradford had only just started mending the fences that were broken due to her sex change, fences that she was quite willing to mend now that he'd chosen their mother over Wilhelmina Slater, bitch extraordinaire! The story behind the split goes as follows, Daniel found out that Wilhelmina was cheating on Bradford with her body guard, some lurch look alike; when he told Bradford he didn't believe him, mainly because the real evidence came from Betty and well...Daniel had fired Betty for withholding the information. Something she would find out only hours after that he regretted most about the day. Anyhow, back to the story, so even though Bradford said he didn't believe Daniel, he actually did, which was what caused the heart attack. What happened from their is anyone's guess, her best guess would be that Betty knew; she was after all the last person to talk to him before he blacked out. So, after that long monologue ran through her mind she found herself standing outside her father's office.

'Come in Alexis, you know I hate lurkers,' Bradford's voice boomed from the other side.

'Afternoon Daddy,' she grinned walking in.

'Daddy? What are you up to?' Bradford smiled at his daughter.

'Well, I'm on my way to help Betty decide what to buy for the family retreat,' she began.

'That's right, Betty's going as Daniel's girlfriend,' Bradford rested his head on his hands.

'That's right, Betty Suarez is pretending to be the next possible Meade, only one thing,' she grinned devilishly.

'And what would that be?'

'Daniel hasn't told her, she's coming, but she doesn't know about the whole dating thing.'

'Interesting, not like Daniel to leave something that important out, when is he going to tell her?'

'Tonight when he goes to her place for dinner, you know, I'm beginning to think that he hasn't told her because he's terrified of actually wanting to!'

'Yes well, I had thought of that when I suggested he take her, I just never realised how different he's become,' Bradford thought aloud. 'Alexis, find out how much Betty knows about Daniel, the more she knows the better she can pretend.'

'I think it's safe to assume she would even know his jock sizes,' she laughed. 'But I'll try; alright I'm off to shop!'

'Have fun,' Bradford called.

The shop Betty had indicated was not one she could say she frequented, but she did know it had a few classic pieces in it that any MODE girl would die for; and Betty had the company card. She found Betty near the back of the shop with a gorgeous red jacket in her hands.

'So it this the offending item?' she called.

'Alexis!' Betty seemed to relax instantly. 'I wasn't too sure about this jacket, they had it in green and purple as well, I know you like red so I figured that showing you the red one would make you more partial to it,' she rattled off.

'You're absolutely right, it's gorgeous! But I think I'll take this one and you should wear the purple one, it suits you better, that green is just hideous, I mean whoever thought of a green between algae and rotten lettuce was a good colour?' She gagged. 'So what else have you brought?'

'Nothing, I got stuck with this jacket and called Daniel,' Betty admitted.

'What have you been doing all afternoon?' She looked at the young woman.

'Trying to figure out why Daniel asked me to go with him when it's obvious that people are going to assume that I'm his girlfriend, wouldn't Amanda or one of his black book girls be better?'

'Alright, well, for starters he'd want someone to talk to, he is after all trying to change his ways; you should remember it's all your doing!' she chuckled. 'Besides, I get along better with you than any of them, you're not judging and you're easy going, any guy would be lucky to have you, and Daniel's got you for the weekend. May I suggest some jeans? You wear skirts all the time, jeans will show off your better assets.'

'Which are?'

'Your ass and those hips! My God, I'd love to have your hips and ass,' she laughed. 'Did you know Daniel likes a girl with some ass?'

'No he doesn't, he likes them skinny and drunk,' Betty replied instantly before grabbing her mouth. 'I did not just say that!'

'You did and I'll forgive you if you follow me and get some jeans and some nice tops,' She grabbed her by the arm and walked her out of the shop, jackets paid for.

She could not believe someone had beaten this woman so far into submission that she actually thought she looked good in that caramel skirt, the thing just washed her out completely. She also couldn't believe why no guy had snapped her up, she had only spent two hours with her trying on clothes and swore that if she ever turned male again, she'd snap her up before anyone else realised what they were missing. Betty Suarez was exactly what a sister could want for her brother; she was funny, adorable, she knew things about Danny that shocked even her. Something she picked up on though was that amount of hurt she'd received from the male of the species, she could feel the insecurities they'd instilled in her radiating off her; the clothes she chose told a story of a woman who'd heard one too many times that this guy was the best she was ever going to get. Once their shopping day was over she walked a defeated Betty back to the offices, straight past Daniel and into her office; they were going to chat.

'You looked amazing in everything you brought!' She tried being cheerful.

'I'm not so sure about that wrap-around green dress we got, it's a little clingy,' Betty shuffled through the clothes.

'Only one way to see, get changed and I'll call Nick in,' she smiled at her new friend; yes she was actually calling Betty Suarez a friend.

'I don't know,' Betty hesitated.

'Come on, what could happen? If he hates it, we'll just go buy another dress!'

'Alright, you enjoy shopping way too much,' Betty grumbled changing in the office, she was pleased to see that Betty trusted her enough to do that.

'I'm a woman Betty, it's what we do.' She kicked back and called for Nick.

'Yes Alexis?' Nick poked his head into the room.

'What do you think of my friend in this dress, she's unsure,' she pointed at Betty.

'From behind she looks amazing, the colour compliments her, turn around,' Nick's jaw dropped. 'Betty? You look...keep that dress,' and he disappeared.

'See I told you,' she stated. 'I'm going to say it, I told you so!'

'Told who what?' Daniel's voice came from the door.

'Ah...Daniel...don't come in,' she called gesturing for Betty to hide

'What's going on?' Daniel walked into the room anyway. 'Are you talking to yourself?'

'No...yes...conference called?' she was crap at lying.

'Did you help Betty?' Daniel glanced at the bags. 'Is she here?'

'No, I'm dropping them off for her, she had to go...dentist!'

'She went to the dentist Tuesday,' Daniel glared at his sister. 'Where is she?'

'If you must know, she'd half naked hiding behind my desk,' she glared right back. 'Last I checked she wasn't your girlfriend so viewing privileges are revoked.'

'Oh right...well I'll be going. I can take you home after your done Betty, saves you catching public transport.'

'Thanks Daniel,' Betty squeaked.

'Sorry Betty,' Daniel sighed and walked out.

Betty rose from behind the desk. 'That was close.'

'You're telling me, I've never been a good liar,' she glanced at the door. 'You really do look great in that dress Betty, Daniel won't know what's hit him when you turn up in that.'

'I'm not planning to catch Daniel, Alexis. I'm going as a favour, that's all,' Betty got changed out of the dress and packed it away safely.

'Doesn't mean anything,' she commented. 'Even the best get caught eventually.'

Betty left after that, she watched Daniel smile and laugh as they walked out of the building. They may not think anything was going to happen, but she knew better.

**A/N: **Please read, review and suggest. I am open to them, but flame my ship just because you think yours is better than mine and you'll just get ignored. I've written for multiple ships before and I've been flamed for swapping, so my skins pretty thick.


	4. Unknown Feeling

**A/N:** And we're back to Daniel's POV. This chapter is the dinner and the 'talk'.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Ugly Betty or anything to really do with the production and writing of the show. I'm an avid viewer with an overexcited imagination. Please refrain from suing me!

**Unknown Feeling**

He felt better about the weekend after hearing Betty's excitedly go on about the new clothes she'd brought for the weekend. Amanda had looked at them strangely when they walked out, but that was here nor there; Amanda was like that and nothing would change that. The closer they got to her house though, he was feeling a lump forming in his gut, making its way slowly up his throat where is lodged itself and refused to move. Time had come to tell Betty.

'Uh Betty?' He coughed.

'Yes Daniel?' She faced him.

'There's something I haven't told you about this weekend,' he started, they'd pulled up in front of the house.

'Whatever it is Daniel, I'm sure I'll be OK with it,' she beamed at him before getting out of the car.

'No Betty, wait!' Daniel called, but it was too late, she was already bounding up the steps to open the door for the driver. 'Trying later then,' he muttered to himself before following her.

Once inside they were engulfed in chatter about Hilda's day and what Justin believed was not something he needed to know to survive. Ignacio added to conversation in bits and pieces from the kitchen; he retreated to the kitchen when Betty and Justin went through her clothes. Clothes were great, just not his thing outside work, besides Ignacio was talking about the weekend.

'No matter what she tells you, Betty doesn't know how to ski,' Ignacio explained. 'She's a little worried about making you look bad, being your guest and all.'

'Yeah,' He sighed. I've tried talking to her about this weekend, but she just won't stop long enough.'

'What's wrong Daniel?' Ignacio put the spoon down and faced him.

'Nothing is wrong, there's just something I've been trying to tell her that my family is expecting,' He explained.

'And what's that?'

'My family is expecting Betty to be my girlfriend,' he whispered the last word. 'I've been trying to tell Betty that but she won't stay still long enough.'

'You had the whole car ride,' Ignacio pointed out.

'You think?' he pointed to the bags of shopping. 'That was her sole attention span.'

'Well, Betty doesn't get new clothes that often,' Ignacio grinned watching his daughter. 'Why'd you buy them?'

'My dad wanted her to be prepared I guess, it was his idea.' He replied watching her also. 'He wanted her to get clothes to compliment what she already had; Alexis took her shopping.'

'That was nice of them,' Ignacio face him. 'You need to tell her Daniel.'

'I know' He faced Betty again. 'I'm just terrified she'll back out.'

'Then you don't know Betty,' Ignacio whispered nudging him out of the kitchen. 'After dinner, go set the table.'

Dinner passed with laughter, something he'd begun to love about this family. They laughed about everything; even the bad bits of their lives are eventually retold and laughed about. Nothing seemed to get this family down for too long, Hilda was even making strides with her grief over Santos' death. Like always, Justin was bursting with questions about MODE and the newest fashion trends. He'd learnt early on that putting Justin on the mailing list for the subscribers was the best thing to do, but it didn't stop the teen's questions. When he wasn't talking about fashion, he was commenting on the recent Broadway show he'd just die if he didn't see; making himself a mental note to get Amanda to book five tickets to go see it, after all if it is as good as it sounds he wanted to see it also! Betty was a lot like her father, quiet and satisfied to just take it all in; she commented when necessary, but remained quietly transfixed by it all. Kind of how he felt even though he was in the middle of it all; this family did something to him, and he liked it, he liked it a lot.

But like all good things, the dinner ended. He wasn't that slow that he didn't notice Ignacio ushering Hilda and Justin out of the room to clean dishes. Throwing him a silent thank you, he faced his demons; well demon.

'Betty, we need to talk about this weekend,' he stated quietly.

'What about the weekend? Are the jeans too casual?' Betty scanned the bags.

'No,' he laughed. 'The jeans are perfect.'

'Then what is it Daniel?' Betty looked at him.

'Well, I know you said you'd come as my guest, but the thing is, my family won't understand that. Uh...how do I put this?' He chuckled nervously.

Betty sighed. 'You want me to pretend to be your girlfriend, don't you?'

She still amazed him when she was able to read him like that. 'Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier.'

'This changes everything Daniel,' Betty looked at the table. 'This means that we have to share a room, don't we?'

'I'm afraid so,' he glanced at her. 'It may also require hand-holding, kissing and hugging, although the hugging wouldn't be too hard since we already do that...on occasions.'

'Right,' Betty looked at him. 'So let me get this straight, you're asking me to be your girlfriend for the weekend. Which includes sharing a room, holding-hands, hugging and other relationship things.'

'I'm so sorry I didn't explain this earlier,' he apologised. 'I just wanted you to be the woman that came with me; I thought you'd just say no and laugh at me if I said everything else.'

'I am considering laughing at you Daniel, mainly because, why would you choose me? But I won't, because I'm going to say yes, I'll be your pretend girlfriend, but understand this Daniel Meade. I now have a massive I.O.U coming from you to be redeemed when I need such a favour from you, understand?'

'Anything you want!' He grinned. 'Thank you,' he pulled her into a hug.

He decided to stay longer after that, watch the crazy Mexican soap they insist on watching. Apparently, the maid has gotten pregnant to the priest, while also having an affair with the owner of the house behind his wife's back. He watched as the family became enthralled in the show, not understanding what they were saying he's observations would only be basic at best. But there was something about watching the show with the Suarez's; something he couldn't quite place but it made him feel...happy.

**A/N:** Sorry it's so short, I couldn't end it anywhere but here. Please enjoy, review and suggest.fyre-anjel


	5. Friday

**A/N:** Sorry this update has been to delayed, I've been really busy with a family function and under the weather just a little, my laptop has been off for the past couple days so I could rest. With it on, I'm go go go but I needed time out. Thank you to all of you for lovely reviews, they're uplifting and greatly appreciated. On with the show...well story...

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Ugly Betty or anything to really do with the production and writing of the show. I'm an avid viewer with an overexcited imagination. Please refrain from suing me!

**Friday**

Some would greet Friday with the greatest of ease, thanking it for being the last day of a long and strenuous working week. But he, Daniel Meade, was greeting it with the utmost care and, if truth be told, fear. His dinner with the Suarez family went as it always did, fantastic! He just loved that family, they were his escape route that hadn't been barricaded...yet. He had to survive this weekend first. All night he'd tossed and turned over the thought of having to kiss Betty, hold her hand, and pretend to be madly in-love with her. It wasn't right, she deserved better than that; she deserved the real thing.

'Daniel?' Betty called from his office door.

'Yes Betty?' He glanced at her, she was nervous and the papers in her hand were being twisted to pieces.

'I need to talk to you about the weekend,' she stated walking in and closing the door.

'What about it?' He pushed back from his desk and gave her his entire attention.

'This whole fake relationship thing,' she started. 'Well, you mentioned the kissing, and that's fine I expected that. But what if they ask about something more personal?'

'Like what?' He knew what she was alluding to, he just never thought he'd hear her say it.

'Well sex Daniel, what if they ask about sex and our personal life?' Betty sat in front of the desk and sighed. 'I know how you take your coffee, what you like for lunch and your preferred take out; but I don't know anything else.'

'You know plenty Betty,' he grinned. 'Besides, stock standard answers apply, sex is never great they will know your lying; it's good or at least he thinks so with a grin in my direction. Personal life is easy, you know me Betty, just use one of our nights and spin it to fit the answer. For example, where do you and Daniel like to eat out at? Answer: We like this little pizza parlour a couple blocks from work; mention how we even sung karaoke, dad's family loves it.'

'You've got it all figured out,' she smiled sadly up at him. 'I don't think I can do this Daniel, I'm a terrible liar, you know that.'

'Yes I do,' he smiled at her. 'I also know that you like dogs over cats because there are cuter dog breeds; you like cold enchiladas for midnight snacks, don't ask; you love and respect your heritage; nothing pleases you more than seeing a job completed; and you're the strongest, bravest woman I know. You can handle my family Betty.'

She smiled brightly at him. 'That makes me feel better, just knowing that you actually know something about me makes this weekend seem doable!'

'That's the spirit!' He held his arm up for a high-five, when there was a knock at the door. 'Come in Alexis.'

'I see we're celebrating something,' she beamed at them.

'Daniel knows something about me,' Betty grinned, high-fiving Daniel.

'Great, it will help. Now, we're leaving at lunchtime, Dad wants to get up there as early as possible and get you two settled in before the family arrives. He understands that you've agreed to play house for the weekend, so only booked the one room.' Alexis explained.

'That's fine, we discussed that last night,' Daniel smiled at Betty. 'We're organised.'

'OK so you've done the first kiss then? Gotten the nerves out of your system?'

'What?' Betty looked at Alexis.

'The first kiss, you know first time you kiss a new person there's nerves, second time there's not?' Alexis looked between the two. 'You haven't done the first kiss yet?' Blank stares greeted her. 'Alright, let's do it right now,' she closed the blinds. 'Daniel kiss Betty.'

'Excuse me?' Daniel shook his head. 'I believe we know how to kiss.'

'Yes, but not each other,' Alexis gestured at them. 'Now kiss!'

He shook his head again but rounded the table and squatted in front of Betty. She looked nervous, damn it, he felt nervous! He never thought the day would come when he'd be forced to kiss someone; someone whom he'd be kissing all weekend.

'You want me to stand?'

'No, this is fine,' Daniel muttered leaning into her.

His hand brushed against her, cupping her gently at the back of the neck. He groaned inwardly when she licked her lips, he leant in further and gently brushed his lips against hers. He pulled back slightly before leaning in more determined; he maintained his gentle manner but deepened the kiss. Slowly forcing Betty's lips apart, before beginning the delicate duel between their tongues. She was responding well to the kiss, one arm over his shoulder with the other resting gently against his chest. He pulled back, his eyes flicked to hers; she smiled at him before he retracted completely and faced his sister with a smug grin.

'See I told you we could kiss,' he bragged. 'Barely any nerves.'

'I wonder why,' she muttered before beaming at them again. 'Well, you obviously don't need any more help; I'll see you in a couple hours.'

Betty left straight after Alexis, the feel of her lips still played against his; the feel of her tongue moving with his, accepting him stayed with him far longer than he thought. That unknown feeling from last night had returned, he was happy that they were able to pull this off, he was just uncertain of the state he would be in by the end of the weekend, worse yet, their friendship.

But the few hours they had left before the charade started passed quickly without many hiccups and soon, him, Betty and Alexis were making their way to the rooftop. Bradford Meade had insisted that they take the company helicopter to avoid messy airport paparazzi. Like usual, Bradford was already there awaiting the arrival of his children and Betty; Daniel groaned slightly when they reached the top of the stairs, there was no turning back now. Climbing into the helicopter the luggage was safely tucked away in the back and they were seated.

'Alright, might as well start the act now,' Bradford commented taking a seat in front of his son. 'No time like the present.'

He rolled his eyes, catching a small smile in the corner of his father's lips when he faced Alexis, they were up to something. 'Alright.' He reached down and clasped Betty's hand in his, leaning over as if to whisper sweet nothings in her ear. 'They're up to something, I don't like them plotting and scheming.'

Betty laughed at his words, before leaning towards him. 'Let them go, they're bonding again. It's taken a lot for this family to begin to mend.'

Daniel kissed her cheek, 'thank you.'

'Ah see, I told you the first kiss paves the way,' Alexis stated as the chopper took off.

'How do you know today was our first?' Daniel teased his sister.

'You were too nervous,' she retorted.

'Could've been acting all along.'

'Betty, no offence, is a terrible liar, plus her face went white.'

'Alright, enough you two, as far as your concerned we've been kissing for months and blissfully happy for longer,' Betty broke them up.

'I wouldn't say blissfully,' Alexis mumbled.

'What would you call it then?' Daniel grinned. 'Betty and I get along great!'

'When you're not forcing her to pull her own hair out,' Alexis laughed. 'You two fight more than an old married couple, if you were actually dating one would have to assume the make-up sex is sensational!'

'We don't fight that much,' Betty defended them. 'We disagree, but we don't fight.'

'Every great relationship first sets the foundation with a good friendship, and fighting or disagreeing is what sets the foundation hard,' Bradford finally spoke.

The conversation ended on those words, everyone letting the meaning sink into their minds in a different manner. For him it was revealing things about his father he never knew; things about himself he was equally unsure about. Glancing at Betty he realised how happy he was that she was going to be with him this weekend; his best friend.

**A/N:** Reviews are welcome, flames are not. Don't like my ship? Go get your own! I'll update with next chapter soon..._'Friday Night'_fyre-anjel


	6. Friday Night

**A/N:** Sorry this update has been to delayed, I've been really busy with a family function and under the weather just a little, my laptop has been off for the past couple days so I could rest. With it on, I'm go go go but I needed time out. Thank you to all of you for lovely reviews, they're uplifting and greatly appreciated. On with the show...well story...

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Ugly Betty or anything to really do with the production and writing of the show. I'm an avid viewer with an overexcited imagination. Please refrain from suing me!

The resort that they were staying at was an hour out of New York, extremely exclusive and very beautiful; he knew Betty would appreciate the place, perhaps more so than he did. He glanced at her as they were led to the reception, her face was bright with excitement, her eyes darting around the place in every directions. Twice already he had to steer her clear of danger because she wasn't watching where she was going, oddly enough it didn't bother him.

'Mr Meade,' the receptionist smiled broadly at them.

'I reserved the west wing,' Bradford stated.

'Yes sir, I have it all here for you. You're the first of your party to arrive,' she was still smiling broadly.

'Fantastic, thank you,' he smiled quickly at the girl before facing his children. 'Now Alexis you're on the north side, and Daniel, you and Betty at the end of the hall, the room that overlooks the lake,' he glanced at Betty. 'I thought you would enjoy that.'

'Thank you Dad,' he replied feeling Betty squeeze his hand.

'Glad to see you two getting into the swing of things,' he glanced at their joined hands before handing him the key. 'Remember, the family will be here in two hours, figure out your plan of attack by then.'

'Quick question,' he asked scratching his chin. 'When is Alexis's date getting here?'

'With the family,' Alexis replied. 'He's a close friend of Aunt Muriel's son Robert.'

'Right, so they already know your date, it's mine everyone's worried about,' he wasn't happy about this anymore.

'I would be more worried if you'd brought that blonde bimbo from the front desk again, at least Betty knows how to interact with other people instead of just wanting 'alone' time,' Bradford glared at him. 'I have enough confidence in Betty to know she'll be fine, it's you I'm worried about; this year you actually have to face the family and God knows how that's going to go!' Bradford stormed towards the elevator. 'I'll see you in two hours!'

'Well, that went well,' Betty smiled weakly. 'What are we going to do for the next two hours?'

'Daniel here is going to make sure the luggage gets to our rooms,' Alexis grinned. 'We, dear Betty, are going to the spa!' With a flick of her hair, Alexis dragged a startled Betty from the foyer.

He chuckled to himself before directing the bell boy to the next elevator. Alexis had taken a strange liking to Betty, the aftermath was yet to be determined, but it was good for Betty. It meant she had another friend at MODE, friends were important; and he knew that all too well. He directed the bell boy to Alexis's room before his and Betty's; spending the weekend with Betty didn't sound bad at all, it was the whole, spending it in the same room that was getting to him. It was a decent sized room, he was sure that Betty would be enthralled with everything; glancing at the bed he gulped, it was big enough for the two of them, but would she want to share the bed or would he get the couch?

He paid the bellboy his tip then walked out onto the balcony, spread out before him was a beautiful iced over lake, around the edges were tables and chairs for the guest but what caught his attention was at the far end. Sitting on the edge of the bank was a small hut-like building, the vines had grown over the roof and sides, almost obscuring it from view, but it completed the picture for him. He loosened his tie and began unpacking his suitcase, making sure to leave enough space for Betty's things. After pulling on some jeans and a polo shirt, he made his way downstairs to the hotel bar and waited out the remaining hour.

'I can't believe how gorgeous this place is!' A familiar voice shrilled from the foyer.

He strolled into the foyer with a smile plastered on his face. 'Aunt Muriel,' he greeted the woman. 'Uncle Fredrick, Robert...and?'

'Dean,' Robert answered. 'He's Alexis's date. And where's yours? Up in the room awaiting your return?'

'Daniel!' his aunt burst. 'Look at how you've changed!'

'He hasn't changed that much,' Robert mumbled.

'Of course he has, look he greeted us this year!' Her hands clasped his face. 'Did you bring that snooty girl from last year again? Or did you finally find a nice girl?'

'Actually...' he was cut off by his father.

'Muriel, Fredrick! You're early,' his father smiled at his family. 'How are you Robert? No date? And this must be Dean, nice to meet you Alexis has been talking about you.'

'Bradford, it's so good to see you in high spirits, what with Claire being in prison and all,' Muriel replied sadly. 'That poor woman.'

'Yes, well we're all coping,' Bradford replied. 'I think Daniel has had an easier time with it.'

'Why would you say that?'

'He's had a wonderful woman by his side through the entire ordeal,' if he wasn't mistaken his father actually looked proud. 'Ah here they come now. Alexis your date has arrived.'

'Hello Aunt Muriel,' Alexis kissed their aunt. 'Good to see you looking so well, how's the diet going Uncle Fredrick?' Alexis was at ease with the family, probably because he'd never had much to do with them. 'Thank you for bringing Dean with you,' she kissed her date.

He noticed that Robert was staring at Betty and smiled. 'I'm so sorry,' he stepped up beside Betty. 'Aunt Muriel, Uncle Fredrick; this is my girlfriend Betty. Betty this is my aunt and uncle, that's Robert and Alexis's date Dean.'

'Nice to meet you all,' Betty smiled weakly. He could feel her trembling slightly next to him.

'Your Daniel's girlfriend?' Robert asked incredulously. 'What there were no models?'

'Actually Robert, I gave them up,' Daniel grinned. 'Nothing compares to Betty,' he smiled down at her, placing a hand on the small of her back.

'Well, I think she's delightful, at least the woman eats!' Muriel exclaimed. 'Can't trust a woman that doesn't eat, even Alexis eats. That last woman, what's here name...Amy or something, never ate a thing!'

'Well, how about we let you get settled in, everyone else should be arriving in half an hour,' Bradford cut the conversation short. 'Betty, can I have a word?'

'Sure Mr Meade,' he watched her slip instantly back into assistant mode.

'Daniel and Alexis too please,' Bradford nodded towards the bar.

They followed Bradford into the bar, Betty mumbling something about Amanda which only made him chuckle. Alexis looked a little apprehensive, well now that her date was here it was hard not to be. Bradford Meade accepted nothing but the best for his children and unfortunately, he knew that this weekend was his father's way of checking out Dean and Alexis knew that.

'What did you want Mr Meade?' Betty sat next to him.

'You need to relax, I thought I said to use the last two hours going through the plan together,' Bradford began. 'Daniel you're not helping Betty at all, she was floundering out there.'

'I don't know what you saw Dad, but Betty did great, Aunt Muriel loves her, its Robert we're going to have trouble with.' Daniel argued. 'Besides, talk to dearest Alexis about the last two hours.'

'What? If we're going to pretend that they've been together for months then we should _all_ act like it, so Betty and I had a bonding session. Something we can talk about, giving us a little history, besides, I needed to wax and well...Betty did to.' Alexis defended herself. 'If anyone's failing it's you Dad, you've got to act like you like Betty.'

'I don't have to act, I've liked the girl since the moment I met her!' Bradford confessed. 'Alright, we all just need to relax, Daniel be more lovey with her.' Bradford excused Daniel and Betty before rounding on Alexis. 'Now Alexis, about Dean.'

He took Betty by the hand and led her away from his father, Bradford Meade had certainly been changing in past few months. He'd never been so forward in their lives, especially his; Betty was still beaming from his words. Her face fell however when another shrilled voice called to him.

'Daniel!'

'Aunt Francis!' He cried faking his enthusiasm.

'Oh my dear, this is the first time I've seen you in years! And who is this?' She glanced at Betty.

'This is Betty, she's my girlfriend,' he introduced them.

'Define girlfriend Daniel,' the man behind Francis chuckled.

'We've been dating for nearly six months now, Uncle Gary,' he grinned, his hand playing with the hair at her nape.

'Six months!' Gary chuckled. 'Watch out Daniel, you might be getting serious.'

He heard Betty suck in her breath. 'You never know Uncle Gary,' he winked. 'You just never know. But, we've got to get going, Betty's yet to unpack, Alexis stole her from me when we got here for some _spa_ time.'

As he walked away with Betty, he could hear his aunt's words, 'Oh isn't that lovely, Daniel found himself a proper girl.' He wasn't surprised that the family took to her so well, she was after all completely different from anything else he'd brought and they'd downright hated them. Reaching the room, Betty started to relax, he wasn't sure if it was because they'd be behind closed doors and they could act normal, or if his family was just too much for her.

'So, that's the family?' she asked walking into the room.

'There's one more family to come,' he winced; he hated the last family; all flash and no substance.

'Oh?'

'Yes, the second oldest son, he's as arrogant as he is round and he will look at you with distain because he was the only person to ever think my playboy ways were fantastic,' he stated. 'But remember Betty, whatever he may say to you, you are better than him. You are beautiful and intelligent; remember that because he can become callous and hurtful.'

'Thank you Daniel,' she gave him a watery smile before pulling him into a hug. 'I'm so sorry, it's just all a little too much.'

'I understand, I've known them my entire life and I still avoid them, they're over the top sometimes,' he kissed the top of her head. 'We'll survive.'

'How did you survive every other year?'

He pulled away from her and walked to the window. 'I started by bringing random women up with me, past couple years I've been bringing Amanda; we only left the room for dinner.'

'Oh, I see,' Betty started pacing near the bed. 'So I presume they all expect us to stay here...'

'No,' he replied sternly. 'No you're here because I don't want to be like that this year.'

'So I'm good enough to play your proper girlfriend but heaven forbid they should think we have sex!' He guessed he looked as shocked as she did with that statement.

'Betty,' he took a step towards her. 'I have more respect for you than to parade you around like my personal sex toy; no, they can think what they like, they can think we're having sex right now for all I care. But Betty, never think that again, you're better than that, that's why I asked you to come.'

She dropped onto the edge of the bed. 'But, they're thinking it aren't they? Why is Daniel here with her this year, why isn't he shacking up with one of his regular beauties?'

He strode to where she seat and knelt in front of her. 'I don't care,' he smiled at her, brushing some hair out of her face. 'Let them think that, just know that I chose you because I wanted you to be with me this year; ignore what they say, stop worrying about what they think and just be you.'

'You're getting the hang of this boyfriend thing,' she laughed softly.

'Well, you're a great girlfriend,' he lent up and kissed her lips softly. 'Come on let's get you unpacked and ready for dinner, the other will arrive at dinner time.'

'Alright,' she grinned letting him pull her up.

He pulled her flush against him before wrapping his arms around her, hoping she knew how much she meant to him; something inside started asking if _he_ knew how much she meant to him, but he ignored it. That was something he could deal with later, right now; getting Betty relaxed and happy again was his goal. Together they unpacked her suitcases, he laid out a nice pair of jeans and this satin halter she had brought with Alexis on the bed and went out onto the balcony. The cool night air caressed his face, the sound of running water a soft reminder that Betty was showering. Betty was showering in the next room, naked and wet...he shook his head trying to dislodge the thoughts, there were not welcome in his head. Betty was his friend, best friend in fact, she was doing him this huge favour...he was not allowed to think about her like that. But he had, why was that?

Oddly enough, dinner passed without a hiccup, the last remaining member of Bradford Meade's family was yet to arrive, and if all went well; he and Betty would be up in their room getting ready for bed when they turned up. It was one less evening of critical analysis, of pondering questions about why he'd suddenly gone straight-laced, all questions he was glad no one had asked. The answer was more terrifying than the question itself. Why had he gone straight-laced? Simple: Betty Suarez.

He and Betty made their way to bed shortly after dinner, excusing themselves out of the after dinner drinks, claiming a heavy workload through the week. Everyone seemed fine enough that he had fallen for his assistant; his Aunt Muriel found Betty to be the most charming thing alive and insisted that when they got married, she'd pay for half. Betty had laughed about it the entire way to their room, describing the wedding in intricate details just to make him laugh. This was what life was for, moments like this with people like Betty. But as soon as that door opened, he froze; was she going to ask him to sleep on the couch, or with her?

'Are you ok with us sharing the bed?' Betty yawned. 'Because, I'm too tired to make up the couch for you, plus its freezing.'

'Oh, uh...sure, I don't mind,' he shook the mental image of what sharing a bed with Betty could mean if this fake relationship was real.

'Great,' she sighed.

He watched entranced by her as she began to strip in front of him, walking her way towards the bathroom, he got full view of her semi-naked body before it disappeared behind the door; only to remerge in a brightly coloured over-sized shirt. She climbed into bed and looked at him.

'Come on Daniel, I won't bite,' she laughed staring at him.

'Oh right, sorry, zoned out,' he hurried undressed and slid in next to her. 'This feels a little weird.'

'I'm not having sex with you to make it feel less weird,' Betty retorted.

He laughed; trust her to break the ice. 'OK, might have helped, but I get the point.'

'Jesus Daniel,' Betty sat up and faced him. 'It's me, Betty. This should feel weird, but it's what we've got to do unless you want to make up the couch?'

'Alright, going to sleep,' he smiled at her. 'I could have at least gotten a goodnight kiss.'

He heard Betty sigh and move, but he had no pre-warning to her lips gracing his. It was soft and swift; he only had a second to grab the back of her neck and kiss her back before she was pulling away. She looked down at him with her hair falling in front of her face, 'Happy?' she mocked him. He wanted to say no and kiss her again, but his head nodded yes. He felt her sink back into the bed, her head inches from his shoulder. 'Here,' he stretched out his arm, beckoning for her to snuggle in. 'You said it was freezing.' She settled her head on his shoulder with an arm resting across his stomach. He stared at the ceiling deciding now would be the better time to sort out his thoughts; no one to interrupt him, except for the deep, methodical breathing coming from Betty that was lulling him to sleep.

**A/N:** Sorry it's so long...it's taken me all day and many breaks. Twice at the gym and two tv shows to complete. Hope you like it!fyre-anjel


	7. Uncle Rodney and Betty

**A/N:** Sorry this update has been delayed; I went to the Melbourne Zoo, stayed at a friend's house and got partially drunk. My laptop however, stayed home like a good little thing it is and did nothing for the past few days. The title's a terrible one, if anyone thinks of a better one after reading it, let me know! I'll change it to the best entry!

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Ugly Betty or anything to really do with the production and writing of the show. I'm an avid viewer with an overexcited imagination. Please refrain from suing me!

**Uncle Rodney and Betty**

The morning light shone through the partially opened blinds and straight into his face. Stirring slightly he felt soft, smooth skin beneath his fingers. Momentarily shocked, he realised that the soft, smooth skin belonged to Betty and somehow through the night her shirt had moved. He savoured the feel her skin under his fingers while his mind ran back through his final thoughts last night. Thoughts that consisted entirely of the woman beside him, an extraordinary woman at that; he'd risked their friendship on this weekend and she'd trusted him every step of the way. His gut twisted again when he felt her roll towards him, he hair was a complete mess, she had a little drool on her cheek; but instead of being repulsed by it, like he was with Amanda, being with Betty made it feel normal. Which was the exact feeling he was thinking of the night before when her breathing lulled him to sleep; the feeling of normalcy crept into everything with her, even when it should feel weird.

He knew that eventually his silent observations would come to a halt, it was ticking dangerously close to eight in the morning and breakfast was always at nine. Reluctantly, he nudged Betty. She grunted at him and rolled away; chuckling to himself he nudged her again...same response. On the third time he tickled her, causing her to erupt in a fit of giggles and protests.

'Alright! Alright! I'm awake,' she grinned facing him.

'Good morning,' he smiled down at her.

'Morning,' she laughed. 'Do you wake all your dates like this?'

'Only the ones I like, usually I just get up,' he replied smirking.

'Well, it's a good thing you like me then isn't it?' she rolled away from him. 'I bags the shower!'

'Oh no you don't!' he shrieked jumping out of the bed and racing after her, only to be greeted by a closed door. 'Come on Betty, don't be like that!'

She opened the door slightly. 'Do you want to share?'

'If you think it'll get us ready faster,' he winked. She rolled her eyes and closed the door. 'Oh come on I was joking!'

Ten minutes later he heard the bathroom door open from the balcony, his eyes watched her move from the door to the tallboy, extract some clothes and disappear again. His jaw had dropped slightly at the sight of her in a towel, but he managed to have himself under control before the door opened again and a fully clothed Betty emerged.

'Are you curling your hair?' he asked walking into the room.

Her hands paused over the roller at her fringe. 'I always curl my fringe.'

'Don't, let's see what it looks like natural,' he grinned, reaching up and undoing the curler. 'If you're worried, go ask Alexis for some help, just don't curl it for today.'

'Alright, I'll see you in about fifteen minutes then,' she gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking out.

His cheek burned where her lips had touched it, it was going to be a long weekend. Everywhere her lips touched burned for hours, everywhere her hands touched tingled all day. Something was going wrong; all he could think about was the nice long cold shower he was going to be having.

He hadn't quite gotten dressed before Betty got back, he kind of liked the way her eyes went wide when she saw him in just his jeans; the approval he was getting was enough to fuel any mans ego. Quickly pulling on a t-shirt he grinned at her, she hadn't curled it.

'It looks great,' he ran his fingers through her blow-dried hair.

'Alexis thought it would look nice,' she smiled weakly, obviously embarrassed.

'You look amazing,' he titled her chin to face him. 'Anyone would have to be mad not to see it.'

'Thank you,' she gazed up at him. 'We're going to be late for breakfast.

'We wouldn't want that would we?' He grinned, taking her hand in his. 'Time to meet Uncle Rodney, Aunt Louise and my cousin, Franklin. Franklin is a 28 year old executive in a computer company, he makes slightly more than I do a year and despite being a complete nerd, most woman find him attractive.'

'And I need a warning?' she laughed.

'Every woman needs a warning, he thinks he's God's gift to woman!' He burst walking her down the corridor.

'Hmmm...he might be just what I'm looking for,' Betty teased.

'No, seriously...' He stopped mid-sentence when he saw her barely contained smirk. 'You'll keep.'

'What! I thought a little teasing would help you relax.'

'There are other...more enjoyable ways to get me to relax,' he winked at her.

'And we're not going there,' she hit the elevator button.

'Not even once?' he begged.

'Daniel, seriously?' she glared at him.

'I thought even Betty Suarez could ice skate!' he smirked, stepping onto the elevator.

'That was not what you were talking about and you know it,' she punched him slightly.

'Whoa,' Alexis chuckled stepping on behind them. 'What'd you do?' she glanced at him.

'What makes you think it was me?' He got defensive.

'She hit you?' Alexis replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Right,' he coughed. 'Well, it's none of your business.'

'Daniel made a sly comment that he passed off as ice-skating when it was obvious he was talking about sex,' Betty dobbed him in.

'Traitor,' he coughed.

'Childish,' Betty replied.

'You started it,' he retaliated.

'My point exactly,' she poked her tongue out at him.

'Oh, who's being childish now?' he pointed at her.

'Oh look we're here!' Alexis chimed in. 'Breakfast!'

The three made their way to the restaurant; he cast a cautious glance at Betty. This morning she'd meet the wrath of her Uncle Rodney, not something he'd ever want her to go through, but she was about to. He grabbed her hand, pulling her closer to him as they entered the room. The family was at the back of the room, Uncle Rodney already having caused an argument judging by Uncle Gary's red face.

'Ah Daniel, Alexis you're here,' Bradford smiled at his children. 'Morning Betty,' he gave Alexis and Betty a kiss each on the cheek.

'Morning Dad,' Daniel took the seat next to him, while Alexis stole Betty to the other end.

'How'd you sleep last night? You and Betty seemed tired,' Bradford asked.

'We were, we spent the last couple weeks getting the magazine ready for print, I'd be surprised if Alexis stayed much later than we did,' he replied.

'True, she went shortly after.'

'How are you going dear?' Aunt Francis asked. 'We didn't have a chance to properly chat yesterday.'

'That's because he was probably in his room,' Uncle Rodney laughed.

'Actually, he was with us, I just never got around to asking him,' Aunt Francis snapped.

'I'm doing well, Aunt Francis,' he smiled at his aunt.

'And you and Betty, I never asked how long you'd been together,' Aunt Muriel added.

'Six months,' Uncle Gary replied. 'A girl like her, he'd want to put a ring on that finger quick smart.'

'I couldn't agree more,' Bradford patted his back. 'Best decision Daniel ever made.'

'Who is this Betty?' Uncle Rodney asked, slightly red from being left out of the loop.

'That would be me,' Betty raised her hand.

'Daniel's dating you?' Uncle Rodney's incredulous tone had done it.

'What's wrong with me?' Betty shot back.

'Look at you dear, you may be a nice girl, but face it. Men like Daniel do not date woman like you; they prefer their woman downsized.'

'I see, so the fact that Daniel _chose_ to upsize his girlfriend means nothing?'

'It means something is seriously wrong with him!' Uncle Rodney laughed; everyone else fell silent.

'Nothings wrong with me,' he cut in. 'I'm perfectly fine.'

'Obviously not Daniel or that Amanda girl from the last few years would be here this year.'

He could feel the anger rising inside; Bradford placed a hand on his arm, simply muttered. 'Let Betty handle him.'

Silence followed Uncle Rodney's statement, Betty seemed to have run out of fight, and he could see the defeat slowly stretching across her features. Alexis leaned into her and whispered something, he didn't know what but the defeat disappeared instantly.

'You don't even know me and yet, you seem to believe you have the right to judge me on my appearance,' Betty faced his uncle. 'Why, can everyone else has met me with warmth and friendliness, but you don't even speak to me and you don't like me. Is it because I'm bigger than Daniel's previous girlfriend?' Betty stood and walked towards his uncle. 'Or is it because now you have to endure the entire weekend with only your wife to perve at; I've heard about you, Mr Meade; oh Amanda and I may not get along well, but she will tell gossip when there's gossip to tell. And trust me,' she glanced at his crotch. 'She had some gossip about you, not that there was much to say.' She passed his uncle Rodney and continued to him and his father. 'I'm terribly sorry Mr Meade, but I'm not feeling that hungry anymore, would you mind if I just went outside?'

'Not at all Betty dear,' Bradford glared at his brother. 'I might just join you.'

He watched as his father sided with his pretend girlfriend, he felt an immense sense of pride watching his father take Betty by the arm and lead her outside. His eyes then sought out his sister's which were already glued on his; she nodded towards their uncle and sniggered silently. He didn't think he'd ever find out what she'd said to Betty, but he felt so much better knowing Betty had some allies here.

'Did you have to?' Aunt Louise snapped. 'That poor girl did nothing and you just tore her to shreds!'

'What are you doing running around with that gold-digger, Daniel? You should know better!' Uncle Rodney ignored his wife.

'Betty isn't a gold-digger; she'd a very smart and talented woman. So, she comes from Queens, who cares? You all had to build your ways out of the city slums, what is so wrong with her doing the same thing? That woman that you just down-graded is worth more than you and then some. That woman may be my assistant, but she's the woman _I_ love. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see if she's alright,' he pushed back his chair and walked in the direction he'd seen them go; realising a little too late that he might have said too much.

He walked around for a little while looking for them; surely they couldn't have gone that far! Turning a corner he heard his father's voice. He stopped to listen.

'I love my wife,' Bradford was saying. 'I'm sure your parents loved each other too.'

'They did,' Betty sounded like she'd been crying.

'When you find a love like that, you have to grab hold and never let go,' his father paused. 'That's where I went wrong, I wanted more of it. I cheated on my wife to find more of what only she could give me.'

'I think deep down Daniel wants that,' Betty sighed.

'I think deep down, Daniel's already found it,' his heart was pounding in his ears. 'If he is not blown away by you tonight at the dinner, then I don't know what's wrong with him. I meant what I said at the hospital; he'd be lost without you Betty.'

'He doesn't need me anymore, Mr Meade. He's on the right track; he knows what will happen if he slips and he doesn't want that. You have to really look at him, sir. He's not the man you made hire me; he's so much more.' His heart swelled at her words; he knew she'd never approve of his eavesdropping but he couldn't walk away.

'I have noticed Betty, and I'm not blind as to the reason,' his father had noticed!

'And what reason would that be?' He knew that defensive tone, she never liked taking the credit.

'Eavesdropping?' Alexis whispered in his ear.

He nodded. 'I just hop Daniel isn't blind. We better get back.'

The shuffling of chairs had himself and Alexis scampering back into the safety of the hotel, he disappeared before Alexis could grill him over what was said. He'd missed his father's answer, but the part be caught had his stomach tied up in knots, his heart beating faster than it should and a lump had formed in his throat. Something was going drastically wrong here, a weekend that had everything planned was having a spanned chucked into the works and he didn't like being on the sidelines trying to figure out the play.

'Daniel can I have a word?' Robert stepped up beside him.

'Not now Robert,' he muttered through gritted teeth.

'Hurrying to meet Betty in your room? You know you almost had us fooled, she may look different but it's still the same old package.

He whirled around, picking his cousin up by the scruff of his neck and pushed him into the wall. 'You know I'm getting so tired of having to prove myself to this family!' he left his cousin go, but kept rambling. 'I have found someone who makes me feel like I could be someone, something more than the playboy extraordinaire; and all you can all say is; _Why are you with her? What's wrong with last year's girl? You're not seriously with her are you?_ She's a woman with a huge heart that happens to think I'm a great guy, bloody hell if I knew this weekend would cause so much hassle I would've rather stayed at her dad's place eating enchilada's and watching crazy Mexican soaps!' He stepped back raking a hand through his hair. 'Haven't you ever just wanted to be with someone?'

'You actually love her,' Robert smirked at him. 'You know, I've never had to stop and think with you. You were always the cousin that did wrong; you were in the media for all the wrong reasons. Then one day I read the paper and not so surprising was a huge photo of you in the social pages, what was surprising was Betty sitting across from you. Then you brought her here and she's your girlfriend, Daniel, you have to understand. We only know the playboy who did wrong; give us a little time to get to know the Daniel who's ready to settle down. Oh and ignore Uncle Rodney, word is Aunt Louise asked for another room, he's on his own after this morning's stunt.'

'I never thought about it that way, see this is why I have Betty, she would've figured that out already,' he smiled wistfully. 'She's like that.'

'Hey, the aunts love her!' Robert laughed. 'Even dad and Uncle Gary like her, you picked a great girl to settle down with Daniel.'

'Thanks,' he rubbed the back of his neck.

'See you for lunch?'

'Sure, but hey...wanna go for a swim?' He asked, hopeful.

'Last one to the pool has to steal Uncle Rodney's speedos!' Robert laughed running down the stairs.

'He still has those?' He shook his head and raced after his cousin. The mental image making him cringe as his face hit the water a few seconds before his cousin.

Betty joined them half an hour later, he wasn't sure how to act like a couple in the water; but as soon as Alexis and Dean joined them he had all the info he needed. Swimming up to her he pulled her back to him, smiling he lifted her up before splashing her back down in a riot of laughter and water.

'Daniel!' she squealed.

'What?' he grinned innocently.

'You'll pay,' she glared mockingly at him.

'I'm sure it'll be torture,' he smirked leaning into her.

'You bet,' she whispered as his lips got closer.

'Definitely,' he muttered an inch from her lips.

He caught her devilish smirk moments before her whole body weight came down on his shoulders, submersing him in the water. He was not expecting that, let alone her wiggling from his grasp, well...at least trying to.

'Oh no you don't,' he swam towards the wall, taking her with him. 'You go here.' He placed her between his body and the wall of the pool.

'I'm here, now what?' she was breathing heavily, causing images he did not want: appear.

'You don't want to know,' he groaned softly, bringing his lips to hers.

'Tell me,' she mumbled between kisses.

'It involves,' he kissed her. 'You,' his hand slid under her t-shirt. 'Me.' His tongue slithered across her lips. 'A bed.' He pulled away from her. Both bodies going slightly rigid. 'I didn't just say that, did I?' he looked into her shocked eyes. She nodded. 'We need to get out of here, clear our heads.' She nodded again.

He gently manoeuvred her out of the pool; he could hear Robert snickering to Alexis that they'd finally decided to get a room. Trying to rid his mind of any connotations of them, together, naked and doing God's know what; he led them to the only place he knew they could be themselves. Their room. Once the door was shut and locked, he'd checked twice; they were pacing opposite sides of the room. Betty was pacing at the foot of the bed, while he was pacing alongside the window. One of them had to speak soon, every time he looked at her all he saw was her and the bed. He'd never entertained the idea of Betty in his bed before, well OK maybe he had, but never out loud or to her while thoroughly kissing her. It was her fault for asking him!

'You didn't have to ask me!' He snapped.

'I went along with what was happening!' she retaliated.

'So you go along with every proposition?' He demanded; the thought made him jealous.

'Oh please, you know me better than that!' she yelled.

'Do I? Because five seconds of making out and you were prepared to go to bed with me!' He bellowed back.

'You were the one that said you were thinking about us in bed!'

'Only after you asked me, after I distinctly remember telling you that you wouldn't want to know!' He rounded on her.

There was a knock at the door. 'GO AWAY!' They both shouted.

'Oh and it was my fault the thoughts got into your mind, then is it?' They were standing a meter apart and still yelling.

'If you weren't such a heavy breather,' he replied.

'You were chasing me around a pool, what am I supposed to do? STOP breathing?' She glared at him.

'It would've helped!' He threw his hands into the air. 'Anything would have helped!'

'Maybe I shouldn't have come then,' she turned from him. 'Maybe your uncle was right; I'm just not the right woman to be here.'

He grabbed her shoulders and made her face him. 'My uncle isn't right Betty; you're more than the right woman to be here.' He pulled her into his arms. 'I'm so sorry.'

She sniffled into his chest. 'I'm scared this weekend will damage our friendship.'

He pulled away to face her. 'Nothing can damage our friendship; our friendship is the strongest and more secure friendship I've ever had. You're my best friend Betty,' he smiled at her. I'd rather be here trying to make this fake relationship work then be here with anyone else.'

'Do you mean that?' she had tears forming in her eyes.

'I do,' he smiled, leaning down to kiss the tip of her nose. 'We just need some time to sort through this whole fake relationship; establish boundaries so we're both comfortable.'

She moved from his embrace and sat on the edge of the bed, motioning for him to join her. He sat next to her and took hold of her hand; he brought it to his lips and kissed it.

'What can't I do?' he asked.

'I think we can agree, talking like you did in the pool is out,' he thought he heard a twinge of sadness in her voice.

'Agreed. Oh and I get it, no sex,' he joked.

She laughed bumping shoulders with him. 'You need to relax more in bed, you were stiff as a board last night.'

'No one will see us sleeping,' he chuckled.

'So? It was uncomfortable,' she smiled up at him.

'Hugging is ok?'

'Of course.'

'Hand holding?'

'Not a problem.'

'Kissing?' he looked down at her.

'I think we should keep it for the important moments; like when you expect they'd expect us to kiss,' she answered, her eyes locked with his.

'So, no kissing outside those times?' He leant closer.

'I think it's safe to say, it could cause problems,' she moved closer to him.

'Not kissing could cause problems too,' he added. 'I mean, the more we kiss the more comfortable we'll become together.'

'I agree,' He felt her body tense then relax as his lips consumed hers.

He felt alive when he kissed her, he realised that he was already alive, but something about her and the kissing made everything seem like so much more. All too soon he pulled away, feeling the old tug to strip her naked and have his way was creeping up behind him. Best to leave it sweet and innocent for as long as they could; fingers crossed they'd make it to the end of the weekend and come Monday be like they were before. Who was he kidding? They may have stopped kissing but the urge was still there; he head was lying on his chest and his fingers were roaming absently through her hair. To any outsider they would have seemed the perfectly contented couple, except that there were no outsiders. They were locked in a room, on a bed, in each other's arms; and it felt like the more natural thing of all.

**A/N: **Sorry, I think this one went for a little waffle in the middle, there was so much I wanted to get into it, I'm not sure if I did. Please review and tell me how I did.

Fyre-anjel


	8. Getting Ready with Franklin

**A/N:** This chapter will be short, it's from Betty's POV just before they start getting ready for the dinner and just before the dinner begins. Please thank _thebatwiggler_ for their help with the whole Franklin section. Idea came from their review!

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Ugly Betty or anything to really do with the production and writing of the show. I'm an avid viewer with an overexcited imagination. Please refrain from suing me!

**Getting Ready with Franklin**

They'd fallen asleep on the bed, the pounding on the door oblivious to both of them it seemed, because one minute she was floating along in a wonderful dream about Daniel and herself, and the next minute she was woken to find a breathless Alexis shaking her awake.

'What? What?' Betty hissed, hoping Daniel was still asleep.

'We've got two hours before the dinner, you wanted help getting ready!' Alexis whispered. 'I've booked us into the hair dresser here, just leave Danny a note and let's go!'

She scribbled a quick note to Daniel, before grabbing her dress and shoes and leaving with Alexis. They put the dress and shoes in Alexis' room before continuing down to the bottom floor; the hair salon was beautiful. Hilda would have been gobsmacked to look at this place, it was so fancy with filigree designs around every mirror, and some of it was painted on the pale fern walls in deep crimson red. Alexis smiled knowingly at her when she let out a deep relaxing sigh of contentment, the place just did that. Relaxed her.

'Alexis!' a male called from behind her. 'I saw your name on the list and I just had to take it personally!'

'Gabriel,' Alexis kissed the man's cheeks. 'I'm afraid I'm with Helena today, I'd really appreciate it if you could do my friend here. Gabriel this is Betty, Betty is Daniel's girlfriend.'

'So _you're_ the Betty everyone has been talking about! I go to New York and all I hear about is Daniel's Betty,' Gabriel kissed her cheeks. 'It's my honour to do your hair today, sit sweetheart and let Gabriel fix you.'

'No Gabriel, we're not fixing her,' Alexis tapped his hand. 'You're just going to style her hair for tonight's dinner.' She smiled at her in the mirror. 'Besides, her hair is part of Betty and Daniel loves it.'

'Oh, right, mustn't get in the boyfriends bad books. Let me see what I can do!' Gabriel started playing with her hair. 'First, let me give it a nice treatment, you've got dreadfully dry hair my dear, and that will not do for the styling.'

She moaned slightly as Gabriel massaged the oils into her hair, the smell was amazing. It was Jasmine or Gardiners that was filling the room with its sweet scent. Gabriel left her for a little while to let the oils take effect and discuss something with Alexis.

'Hey there,' an unfamiliar voice called to her.

Turning she saw who she thought was Franklin. 'You're Franklin right?'

'That's me,' he took up residence beside her. 'You must be Betty.'

'That's me,' she smiled.

'I saw you in the pool earlier with Daniel, quite the couple,' he grinned.

'Well, you know, we're not as outrageous as his previous girlfriends.'

'You mean Miss Monday that's come the past few years?' Franklin sat back into the chair and smiled at her. She had to admit he was rather charming and devilishly gorgeous.

'You know Amanda then?' she smirked.

'We all know Amanda, drama queen to the fullest; more obsessed with her body than an actually model; only wanted one thing from Daniel and got it, in spades.' Franklin rattled off.

'If you're trying to persuade me against Daniel then you haven't done your background check properly,' she got defensive.

'Oh? How so?'He crossed his arms and smiled smugly at her.

'You're listing off the qualities of Daniel's ex-girlfriend that lets just be honest, tell a lot about who Daniel is. Except, you obviously don't know, that I've been Daniel's assistant for over two years and we've been dating for about six months. I know about the Miss Day-of-the-Week, and I know about his friend Becks and their model challenge every fashion week. There's not much I don't know about Daniel, but thank you Franklin, I just learnt something about you.'

'And what's that?'

'Even though you know a woman is taken, even by your own cousin; you'll still try and flirt with her. I'm ugly not stupid.' She looked away from him.

'Whoa, I was not flirting with you.' Franklin laughed softly.

'I know the Meade style of flirting Franklin, I'm dating one,' she glared at him.

'Alright, honestly, I just wanted to see if you were like Amanda, I mean come on she slept with my dad last year.'

'Oh gross,' she gagged slightly, before laughing. 'You know I wouldn't put it past her, any attention from any male and she's like a dog on heat!'

Franklin laughed, his whole face lit up; who wouldn't be attracted to that. 'That's Amanda.'

'And we're ready to rinse,' Gabriel came up turning on the water. 'You may want to sit back a litter Franklin, the water does spray a little.'

'Thanks Gab,' Franklin scooted back a litter. 'So I'm guessing this is for the party tonight?'

'Yeah, Alexis thought it would be a nice surprise for Daniel,' she smiled softly.

'Well, I personally can not wait for this evening,' he winked standing up. 'I'll see you just before the dinner.'

'Probably not, I'll be meeting Daniel just before we go in,' she called.

'I'll see you,' he smiled waking out of the salon.

She looked across at Alexis who had been watching the entire conversation through the mirror had a slight frown on her face. Puzzled as to what that was there for, she had Gabriel sit them close together.

'What's wrong?' she asked

'Franklin,' Alexis answered. 'Be careful.'

'Be careful of Franklin?' she blinked a few times.

'Franklin always has to do better than Daniel, if he can't he settles for what Daniel has,' Alexis explained.

'I think it's safe to assume that he won't stoop as low as Daniel has for this weekend,' she smiled reassuringly at Alexis before glancing at the mirror.

The hair salon passed with idle chit-chat, Alexis seemed to have gotten over the whole Franklin ordeal and was excitedly discussing all the possibilities for her makeup. She just thought she'd go natural like she always has, but Alexis had other plans. Plans she was going to put a stop to when she could get a word in edge wise; which, unfortunately wasn't until they were dressed and the makeup was already applied. She glanced in the mirror and glared at Alexis.

'What?'

'From the way you've been speaking all day, I was thinking I'd look like a clown crossed with a hooker!' She burst out laughing.

'I wouldn't do that to you!' Alexis laughed. 'Daniel would shoot me.' There was a knock at the door. 'Oh that's Dean, you're OK to walk to the dinner on your own?'

'Sure, what's the worst that could happen?' she smiled fixing a small piece of hair.

'Don't touch!' Alexis swiped her hand away.

'Alright, alright, you'd better get going, wouldn't want to make Dean wait for too long,' she pushed Alexis towards the door. 'I'll be right behind you.'

She watched Alexis grin excitedly at her before closing the door; she took a few deep breaths and turned to open the door when there was a knock at it. Opening it she glared.

'What are you doing here?' she asked tersely.

'I told you I'd see you before the dinner,' Franklin grinned at her. 'Wow, you look amazing.'

'Thank you, now if you don't mind, I'm going to be late to meet Daniel,' she went to push past him.

'I'm sure Daniel won't mind you a few minutes late,' he smiled, innocently stopping her from leaving.

'Actually he does,' she lied.

'Well, then we wouldn't want to annoy the boyfriend,' Franklin stepped aside. She stormed down the corridor. 'Save a dance for me!'

'Not bloody likely,' she muttered hitting the elevator button.

'Wait, hold the elevator,' he called running to catch up to her.

'Can't you take another?' she stated as the doors were sliding shut.

'Nope,' he smirked, sticking his arm through the gap causing them to open again. 'We should get to know each other better; we may after all end up relations.'

'We might, but then we'd only see each other once a year,' she replied. 'I think I can handle stilted conversation, don't you?'

'Why the sudden hostility? We were talking fine in the salon,' Franklin leaned closer to her.

'I'm not going to be the pawn in your little power play over Daniel,' she stepped away from him, effectively putting herself in a corner.

'Daniel and I've always fought over everything, one more thing won't make a difference,' he rounded on her.

'I'm not a thing to be fought over, I've made my decision,' she stepped closer to the doors.

'That's only because you haven't had a chance to know me,' he continued to step towards her.

'And you think cornering me in an elevator will help you?' she mumbled, feeling her back pressing against the doors. How many floors are there?

'It might, a lot can happen in a few floors, just ask Amanda,' he gave her a knowing look.

'You and Amanda?' she squeaked as his hands reached her hips.

'Many times, mostly in elevators,' he pulled her roughly towards him.

'Let me go,' she asked in a steady voice.

'What if I don't want to?' he countered.

'Then I'm afraid this is going to hurt,' she stated before she kicked out with the heel of her shoe, brought her knee up to his groin and pushed him against the far wall. 'Stay away from me.'

The elevator dinged at that moment, she stepped backwards out of the elevator to make sure that Franklin stayed on the floor. She backed right into a strong body, whose arms circled around her. She turned to face Daniel, relief shot through her, she was safe for now.

'What the hell happened?' Daniel barked, his arms tightening around her.

'It's OK Daniel,' she whispered. 'I took care if it.'

'I can see that,' he mumbled, pulling away from her. 'Are you alright?'

'A little shaken, I'll be fine...not so sure about Franklin though.'

She saw a hard glint in his eyes when he faced his cousin, a hard glint that showed pain and anguish amongst other emotions. She hoped she'd done the right thing. Daniel pulled her close to him again, dropping a few kisses on the base of her neck. It was such an intimate move that she shivered from the touch. Tonight was going to be an interesting night.

**A/N: **I have to leave it there, because I want the dinner to be through Daniel's eyes again. I hope you enjoyed the brief glimpse through Betty.fyre-anjel


	9. Dinner, Dancing and Daniel Concedes

**A/N:** This chapter will be short; it's from Betty's POV just before they start getting ready for the dinner and just before the dinner begins.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Ugly Betty or anything to really do with the production and writing of the show. I'm an avid viewer with an overexcited imagination. Please refrain from suing me!

**Dinner, Dancing and ****Daniel Concedes**

'Are you sure you're alright?' He asked her again as they took their seat.

'I'm fine Daniel, it's you I'm worried about,' Betty rested a hand on his arm.

'You just got, whatever happened in the elevator, and you're worried about me,' his eyes went wide, she never failed to amaze him.

He watched her glance at the table, wringing her hands nervously. 'Alexis told me about the constant feuding you and Franklin have; how he always has to do better or take what you have. And I know I'm not really yours Daniel, but I didn't want him hurting you again.'

'Oh Betty...' He began before his father cut him off.

'You look amazing my dear, is that the dress you purchased Thursday?'

'Yes it is,' Betty beamed at the compliment.

'Stunning, absolutely stunning,' he grinned before walking away.

'You were saying,' she faced him.

He froze, 'Uh...it can wait, you sorted Franklin out, let him know where you stood, it should all be fine.'

'Are you sure you're OK?' Betty stared into his eyes, he felt like he was sitting there naked under her gaze.

'Dance with me and I will be,' he stood taking her hand.

He led her to the dance floor in the centre of the room, the dining room was stunning. He could hear her breath hitch at everything her eyes took fancy to, he could feel the smile on his face grow broader and broader the more they danced. Amanda had never wanted to dance with him at dinner, preferring to keep her variety of dancing within the bedroom; sighing he was so glad he'd brought Betty.

'Everything is so beautiful,' Betty breathed against his neck.

'Yes you are,' he replied, pulling back slightly to look down at her. 'Have I told you that yet?'

'Nope,' she grinned up at him.

'Well you are, you look so beautiful in that dress,' he lent down and kissed her gently, all else fading away when she began to kiss him back. His hands dropped to her waist as he pulled her closer to his body, still swaying to the music her hand crept up into the short hair of his neck. He didn't want it to stop, but the music ended and the sound of people leaving the dance floor brought them back to earth.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered.

'My fault,' she blushed.

'No, you just look so amazing tonight,' he smiled softly. 'Just like you did in that black and white dotted dress at Wicked.'

'I just want to forget that night,' she groaned.

'Come on let's sit back down,' he took her hand and led her to the table, just as dinner was being served.

Conversation wasn't as stilted as he remembered it; maybe it was because his date was talking back instead of ignoring his family and playing with his crotch. Betty brought such a great essence to the table, the entire weekend in fact! He was beginning to wonder how he never saw that; how was be able to go two years without realising exactly who she was. It hit him in the solar plexus, winding him just as badly.

'Daniel, are you alright?' Betty reached out to him.

'Yes,' he coughed. 'I'm fine,' he smiled weakly.

How did he let this happen? Thinking back he tried to think of a time when it wasn't so, but it was becoming foggy; it was almost as if it had always been there, growing in the dark recess of his soul just waiting for him to realise it. Nothing was going to be the same, at least not after he told her; which was a good thing because he was never going to tell her.

'May I have this dance?' Franklin held out his hand to Betty.

'No,' he snapped.

'I was asking the lady, Daniel, you wouldn't want to make a scene, now would you?' Franklin glanced at the family that was watching expectantly.

'I'd love to,' Betty replied through gritted teeth.

He watched them walk onto the floor, jealously and anger building up inside. Breathe; all he had to do was breathe. Franklin's hand slipped to Betty's hips, breathe, breathe, breathe, he chanted. He grinned when he watched Betty reposition Franklin's hand and glare at him; she also said something he couldn't quite make out. Franklin shrugged her off, and a few minutes later led her to the other side of the dance floor and proceeded to drop his hand to her hips again, this time pulling her towards him. Breathe, come on breathe; he watched Betty push Franklin away from her only to be pulled back, and roughly. That was enough.

'FRANKLIN!' he bellowed crossing the floor with remarkable speed. 'Let her go,' he seethed.

'Or what Danny Boy? You know I always win in the end,' Franklin grinned.

'Not this time,' he held out a hand to Betty. 'Betty, please.'

She instantly shoved Franklin off and moved behind Daniel. 'Let's just go,' she whispered.

'Come on Betty, you can't honestly tell me that you'd rather this _underachiever_ over me!' Franklin laughed.

'Depends on your definition of an underachiever,' Betty spat.

'I earn more than he does, plus I'm a better lay.'

'Do you honestly think that a girl like me is turned on by that?' Betty laughed. 'Just because you've been able to swoon away most of Daniel's ex-girlfriends doesn't mean this one is that easy.'

'Come on sweetheart, you're only after the money.'

His hand swung before anyone knew what was happening. 'Don't. You. Dare. Speak. About. Her. Like. That. Again.' Daniel bit out.

Franklin massaged his jaw where he'd hit him. 'You know, someone would actually think you actually loved this woman, damn Danny Boy, you've never pulled a punch like that before.' Franklin laughed. 'I'll see you later sweetheart,' he winked at Betty.

This time it was Betty that pounced on his. 'Betty!' He pulled her back. 'Stop, come on let's go.'

He bid his family goodnight and led a still seething Betty from the room; he didn't care what they thought at this moment, all that matter was her. They took the elevator in silence, both still angry and frustrated at the other. Entering the room, he slammed the door shut to get her attention. She turned to face him, her mascara running down her cheeks as tears spilled from her eyes.

'Betty,' he sighed, the fight leaving him. He crossed the room and pulled her to him.

'He wouldn't let go!' she sobbed into his chest.

'I know,' he soothed, brushing down her hair with his hand.

'I'm so sorry,' she sobbed harder. 'I...you must...'

'Whatever you're thinking...don't! It's not your fault,' he pulled away from her, wiping away her tears.

'I should've known better than to bring you here,' he smiled at her. 'I should never have let them near you.'

'But I love your family,' she protested.

'I know, and they loved you,' he chuckled. 'God, who'd have thought that the one person I bring as my fake girlfriend is the one person my family approves of.'

'At least I wasn't a terrible fake girlfriend,' she laughed with him. 'Except for Franklin.'

'I should've warned you more about Franklin,' he pulled her back to him, wrapping his arms around her. 'I should've protected you from him.'

'With the exception of sticking to my hip the entire weekend, I don't see how.'

He let her go and sat on the sofa facing her. 'He doesn't like married women.'

'Married, you would never have asked me to be you fake wife!' She exclaimed sitting next to him.

He grabbed her legs and swung them over his. 'I could've and you still would've said yes.'

'How do you know,' she squirmed under his gaze.

'Because I know you, you don't let the people you love struggle,' he stated.

'Who says I love you?' He saw a red blush creeping up her cheeks.

'No one,' he sighed looking away from her.

'What's wrong,' she pulled his chin to face her.

'Nothing,' he dismissed it. 'Have you ever realised too late that there was something you should've realised a long time ago but never thought it would be possible because of some stupid line people always talk about?'

'You're not making sense Daniel.'

He played with the fabric of the dress not looking at her. 'Have you ever loved someone you probably shouldn't?'

'Yeah, Henry!' She smiled sadly.

He shook his head, swinging her legs back around and stood up. 'I'm really tired'

'Alright,' she whispered as he closed the door to the bathroom.

He shouldn't run like he is, but what else was he supposed to do? Stand there and tell his best friend just how far he'd fallen for her? No, he couldn't tell her, could he? He exited the shower to find her curled up on the couch near the window, a damp cloth on the table bedside her. Her face was freshly scrubbed, giving off a natural glow that made his stomach twist with need. Who was he kidding; you had to be mad not to love her.

'It's beautiful,' she smiled wistfully out the window.

'Betty...'

'You can go to bed if you want,' she cut him off. 'I'm not tired.'

'Betty...' he tried again.

'I get it, you weren't happy about the whole Henry situation, but how do you think it made me feel when my own best friend turned their back on me!' she stood glaring at him, she'd been crying.

'About the same amount that I felt having to watch _my_ best friend, get her heart broken all over again!' He got defensive.

'It was my heart that got broken!' She snapped back.

'It wasn't just yours Betty, don't be so naive!' He growled.

'Oh stop pretending you liked Henry! You've never liked Henry!' Tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

'How could I like someone who continually broke the heart of the woman I happen to love? Tell me that Betty? Tell me how hard it is to watch someone you love, love another person; because I personally found it hard to breathe!' He finally burst, not caring what the outcome was; he'd laid the cards on the table.

She just stared at him for a few moments. 'You love me?'

'How could I not!' he laughed. 'You butted into every aspect of my life, you became everything to me and you're asking if I love you? With everything I have Betty.'

'You weren't talking about Henry's heart breaking were you?'

'No,' he shook his head.

'Oh my God, I've hurt you,' she collapsed into a heap on the floor. 'I never meant for you to love me, just like me as a friend.'

'It happens,' he knelt beside her.

'I know,' her tear stained face looked up at him. 'I know because I fell for you too.'

'You did?' He lifted her face to meet his.

'I did,' she gave him a watery smile.

'Thank God,' he pulled her into his lap, kissing her lips in frenzy. 'I can't believe this!'

'I love you,' she smiled before kissing him back.

'Betty Suarez, I love you too!' He held her tightly against his body, the scent of her shampoo and the comfort of her body moulding with his had him relaxing.

They sat on the floor and talked all night, eventually he carried and sleeping Betty to bed and laid next to her, just drinking in everything she was. She was the woman he loved and someday soon, she'd be the woman he'd finally say 'I do' to. But until then he was quite content to just lay there and let her breathing lull him to sleep for another night. A contented man sighed into the darkness, while his hands tightened their grip on the body beside him.

**A/N: **This is NOT the end folks. I'm not ending it on a lovey-dovey 'I love you' chapter. There's still Sunday and Monday to come...but be warned. There will be no marriage proposals in this story.

Fyre-anjel


	10. Being Stupid

**A/N:** And we're back to Daniel. The morning after is never a pleasant experience, let's see how Daniel reacts.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Ugly Betty or anything to really do with the production and writing of the show. I'm an avid viewer with an overexcited imagination. Please refrain from suing me!

**Being Stupid**

Franklin was gone by the next morning, Alexis had informed him that his actions were not going to be tolerated and their father had promptly asked him to leave. A strange action for his father to take, considering he knew they were only faking it...well they _were_ only faking it. He'd woken this morning to Betty's head tucked into the crook of his arm, her body lying slightly on his giving him a sense of peace in the morning light. They say everything looks better in the morning and he couldn't agree more; he'd turned to face Betty to find her already staring at him.

'Morning,' she smiled.

'Morning yourself,' he grinned, lowering his head to give her a quick kiss.

'It's eight-thirty, we should go down for breakfast,' she went to move.

'Breakfast can wait,' he whined pulling her back to him. 'I just want to lay here.'

'Daniel,' she gave him that mock-threatening tone he loved. 'Come on, we're leaving today.'

'Oh, alright,' he sighed, dramatically throwing the bed covers back. 'If we must, then we must.'

It was on the way to breakfast that Alexis caught up with him, she glanced between them, he'd seen her curious glances. Perhaps she'd been expecting the worse this morning, maybe they'd all heard them yelling at each other; but it didn't matter, he hand was firmly within his and that's where he liked it.

'Morning Daniel, Betty,' Bradford greeted them. 'Alexis, sleep well?'

'Fantastically,' he grinned, Betty nudged him in the ribs. 'Dad I need to speak with you.'

He let go of Betty's hand just long enough to walk outside with his father, he had to explain what happened, that there was a change in their relationship. He figured it was smarter to tell him now than to risk everything only to fall flat in later on.

'What is it Daniel?' Bradford had his 'leader of the Meade family' tone happening.

'It's about Betty and me,' he shifted on the balls of his feet.

'What about you and Betty?' His father seemed to have a small smile in the corner of his mouth.

'Look, I know you hired her because you never thought I'd sleep with her, and I haven't. Not in that sense of the word anyway. But Dad, I've fallen in-love with her.' He waited for the lecture.

What he wasn't expecting was Bradford Meade to laugh at him. 'You seem to think that this is news to me,' he continued laughing.

'What?' He was thoroughly confused.

'Daniel, Alexis and I already know,' he smiled uncharacteristically.

'Already know?' he squeaked.

'Personally, I thought you would've had it figured out by now, but you hadn't. So, Alexis and I decided that you should invite her this weekend, knowing full well that Franklin would bring out the best in you. Especially, concerning our young Betty,' Bradford explained.

'Well...then you'll be glad to know that it worked,' he snapped slightly disappointed. He began to walk away. 'You know something Dad?'

'What Daniel?'

'I've been trying to find away to get you to be proud of me my entire life,' he gave a cynical laugh. 'If I'd have known it would be as simple as confessing my love for Betty I wouldn't have bothered; because she was proud of me even before that.' Daniel walked into the restaurant.

'Daniel,' Bradford called back to him.

He faced him. 'No Dad. You tricked me into bringing the one woman I actually want to spend the rest of my life with to a family reunion, just so you could make me realise it. I'm sorry Dad, but I actually wanted for once in my life not to here _"I told you so"_,' He stormed back into the restaurant.

She glanced up at him, smiling before the frown settled in. He shook his head and continued into the lobby. He couldn't tell her that his father had set them up; worse yet, that his sister had set her up. He paused mid-stride and faced the restaurant. Had his sister been pretending to like Betty? Walking back he came to a halt when his father walked back in.

'Was any of this real?' He asked.

'What do you mean Daniel?' Alexis and Bradford looked at him.

'Any of this?' He gestured around the table. 'Do they know?'

'Daniel,' Bradford warned.

'No Dad, I want to know,' he stood his ground. 'Was there any part of this weekend that was real?'

'All of it,' Alexis walked towards him.

'Don't,' he held up a hand. 'Did anyone else know that Betty and I were faking it?'

'You're not dating Betty?' Aunt Francis squeaked.

'No,' he sighed. 'Yes, we're dating now, but Friday night?'

'Daniel,' Uncle Gary looked at him. 'None of us knew.'

'So it was only you two,' he glared at his immediate family.

'Yes,' Bradford answered solemnly. 'But that doesn't change anything.'

'Doesn't change anything! I'm not even sure if you actually like Betty!' He snapped. 'But you know what? I'm going to date her anyway, someday I'll propose, and I don't care what you think...I'm so tired of being seen as the idiotic son whose only claim is to be a playboy.' He felt tears prick his eyes.

'I like Betty,' Alexis spoke up. 'She's good for you.'

'What about her? Stop seeing her as an object to make me better!'

'Whoa, Danny stop!' Alexis grabbed his shoulders. 'We like Betty, she's outrageous and she's everything this family was hoping you'd find. You just need to calm down and breathe.'

'You wanted me to find someone like her?' Even to his ears he sounded like a child hoping for approval.

Bradford stepped up to Betty. 'This woman survived her first two years at MODE with nothing less than my utmost respect, Daniel. She survived her first week by saving your ass after you humiliated her in front of an entire shoot. What's not to like?'

'Breathe,' Alexis whispered in his ear. 'Just breathe.'

He felt his body shake; it was everything he'd ever wanted from his father. Glancing at him with his hand upon Betty's shoulder with that look of pride in his eyes, reduced Daniel to needing his sister's support to stay standing. He'd done it. Finally he'd won a battle. He felt his sister move away from him, only to be replaced with a familiar body, warm, mango scented and his.

'It's ok,' she mumbled. 'It's a lot to take in, your father accepting one of you choices, being proud in you. I know how much this means to you.'

He pulled back to see his favourite smile, the smile she reserved only for him. 'I love you,' he mumbled pulling her closer to him; wrapping her tighter in his arms.

'Squeeze me any tighter and you'll be burying me,' she choked out a laugh. 'You ok now?'

He nodded. 'I'm sorry,' he faced his family.

'Don't be stupid dear,' Aunt Muriel grinned. 'We know the weekend you've had, what with Franklin trying to steal your precious Betty.' She glared at Uncle Rodney. 'Then there was that fight we all heard you two have last night, sorry dear, didn't mean to eavesdrop.'

'Its fine,' he smiled weakly. Things were going to take a while to get used to; mainly the look on his father's face directed at him.

**A/N: ** This was a little angst filled, what with Daniel's outburst and all. Next chapter will have a little more humour in it!


	11. Second Thoughts

**A/N:** Sorry this is so short, but its a small filler, while I get the rest of it sorted. ATM there will be a sequel and possibly a third to make a trilogy. I've got Thanksgiving and Christmas to go. But don't hold me to anything yet!

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Ugly Betty or anything to really do with the production and writing of the show. I'm an avid viewer with an overexcited imagination. Please refrain from suing me!

**Second Thoughts**

As eventful as the morning was, Sunday passed with a quiet ease for him. They'd packed everything and headed back around five in the evening. Their next test was lying within the walls of MODE; everyone was expecting a single Daniel and besotted Betty. Henry was gone now, no one would understand the change, but they weren't worried. Alright, Betty was a little worried and that made him slightly nervous, but nine had passed and he was running late for his first day back at work a taken man. Straightening his suit he stepped off the elevator into the hustle and bustle of the MODE offices.

'Morning Daniel,' Amanda purred. 'How was the weekend?'

'Fantastic,' he grinned. 'Is Betty in?'

'When isn't she?' Amanda sneered.

'And that's why she'd my assistant and you're not,' He stated continuing to his office.

She wasn't at her desk when he walked passed; she wasn't in his office either. Damn, he'd have to wait to get his morning kiss. He smiled when he saw the hot coffee and bagel already on his desk with an angry note stating he was late.

'Oh good you're here,' Betty sighed coming in to the office. 'Fabia called this morning, she wants the new layout by Friday; Marc Anthony's people called about doing that interview, he said only if Jennifer was with him. That hot new designer from England; Philip Whyte wants a spread in next month's issue, I told him where he could fly his kite; stating that there were no openings in next month's issue but since we'd just dropped that African designer if he wanted the slot he'd better be here by 10am tomorrow morning.'

'Morning,' he chuckled.

'Sorry, it's been hectic here,' she gave him a tired smile.

'I can tell,' he took the papers from her hands and placed them on the desk. 'It's been over 12hours since I last saw you.'

'You survived pretty well then,' she mocked him stepping away. 'I have work to do.'

'I know, it's called giving me a kiss,' he stepped towards her.

'Daniel,' she giggled side-stepping him. 'We agreed breaks and lunchtime only!' She side-stepped him again, grabbing the papers, and retreating to the door; only to have her back into Bradford Meade.

'Dad,' he stopped dead.

'You can't even last the morning!' He snapped.

'I tried!' He defended. 'I'd do better if she'd just cooperate!' He pointed at Betty.

'You can't blame Betty,' Bradford replied.

'Yes I can,' He sounded like a petulant child.

'Daniel,' his father warned.

'Oh come on Dad, I just want one kiss,' he exclaimed. 'Is that so hard to ask?'

He watched in amusement as his father turned to Betty and raised an eyebrow, mouthing _one kiss_ and shaking his head. She grinned at his father and went to step out of the office; his father blocked her movement.

'Just one Daniel, and make it quick. You have a meeting with Alexis in ten minutes.' Bradford stayed in the doorframe.

'Dad, do you mind?' He gestured to his father to leave.

He watched as Bradford Meade did what he'd asked him to with a smirk on his face; facing Betty he rounded on her, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

'Think you can outsmart me?' He backed her against the wall.

'I tried,' she shrugged. 'I was going to give you one later.'

'I want one now,' he whispered inches from her lips.

'I can tell,' she smiled against his lips.

As requested it was short, but filled with passion. He tried to convey how he felt in that one simple kiss blocked from view by his father's broad shoulders. He felt her hands on his arms as his encircled her waist. Pulling her closer to him he deepened the kiss before pulling away. Resting his forehead against hers he took a few deep breaths.

'Can we do this?' She asked. 'I mean really make it work?'

'I don't know,' he replied. 'But I want to try.'

'Daniel,' his father called from the door.

'In a minute,' he called back. 'I love you, just the way you are.' He gave her a soft kiss. 'Remember that.'

'I love you too,' she smiled, giving his hand a squeeze before walking towards the door.

'Lunch at one, meet me at Amanda's desk,' he called after her retreating back.

'Yes Daniel,' she turned to face his father. 'Thank you.'

'Would you like to come to Thanksgiving?' he heard his father ask.

'We usually do something as a family,' she was about to reject the invite, he could see it written all over her body language.

'Then, let me rephrase; would your family like to join us for Thanksgiving?'

'We'd love to,' he saw her smile at his father before leaving.

He was finding it weird having his father being so touchy feely about things; after years of solid absent fathering, he'd thought that he'd grow old with it too. But he was wrong, he was finding that to be a common thread with him these past few weeks. He was wrong about Alexis, Betty and now his father. Thanksgiving was three weeks away, his father had asked if Betty's family would come; he wasn't entirely sure if he and Betty could last that long once everyone found out. He knew how ruthless Amanda was going to be, but then there were the paparazzi and the slandering. For the first time since he'd confessed his love for his assistant, Daniel Meade, was having second thoughts. Even if only to save Betty.

**A/N:** Will he continue trying? Or is he becoming too scared? Next chapter may be angst filled.


	12. OK With It

**A/N:** Sorry this is so short again, it's from Amanda's POV

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Ugly Betty or anything to really do with the production and writing of the show. I'm an avid viewer with an overexcited imagination. Please refrain from suing me!

**OK With**** It**

Something happened over the weekend. She wasn't quite sure what yet, but she knew the Meade family reunion was coming up fast and she was waiting for her invite. But still, something happened over the weekend. She glared at the back of Betty's head, wishing she could see what was happening inside. She knew Daniel would tell Betty, he tells her everything now! She went back to filing her nails, there was a time when he told _her _things; small and insignificant but he'd told her.

'So what did you do this weekend?' She asked Betty when she walked past.

'Went to the Meade family reunion as a favour to Daniel,' Betty replied, walking on by.

'Wait!' She called but Betty was gone. Just her luck, Daniel walked by. 'I hear Betty went with you to the family reunion this year.'

'Yes,' he smiled at her. 'Needed a change,' he explained. 'What's wrong?'

'You always took me,' she mumbled.

'Sorry Amanda, I needed a change.'

'You said that,' she snapped. 'Was she better than me?'

'Wouldn't know, I didn't sleep with her like that.'

'But you did sleep with her!'

'Dad had us pretend we were together,' Daniel shrugged, a small smile playing on his lips. She knew _that _smile.

'That's it, just pretend?' she cackled.

'Until Saturday night,' he bit the bullet, tell Amanda everyone knows. 'Saturday night I asked her to be my girlfriend.'

She groaned, she said she knew that smile. 'For real?'

'Yep,' he beamed suddenly. 'For real.'

She wasted no time in informing Marc the moment he was out of earshot, the piercing scream could be heard from the front desk. Soon the entire building would know about Daniel and Betty, next stop break-up ville. She grinned going back to her nails.

Her jaw dropped as she watched the news that night, a press conference had been called to deal with the new relationship between Daniel and Betty, she was sure Bradford Meade wouldn't approve. Obviously she was wrong.

'How do you feel about this new development?' a reporter asked.

'Thrilled,' Bradford beamed. 'I'm just happy that my son has been able to find a small piece of happiness for himself.'

'You don't sound surprised, were you surprised when he told you?'

'Absolutely not, I actually encouraged the relationship.'

Ice cream blurred the image of Daniel kissing Betty under the snapping lights of the paparazzi. 'NOOO!' she screamed throwing the remote after the ice cream.

Something had gone terribly wrong, she was supposed to be the relationship his father approved of, encouraged; not Ugly Betty. Who did seem rather spectacular in those with that purple top on, who the hell took her shopping? She bet it was Alexis, the dirty bitch didn't like her, so she clung onto the next girl Daniel became interested in. One thing was for sure, she'd have to up her hatred scale by ten.

The next morning she scowled at Betty, and ignored Daniel. She felt great, she continued throwing rude remarks at Betty feeling even better; until she threw one and it rebounded off Bradford Meade.

'I'm sorry what did you say?' He barked

'Nothing,' she shrunk in her seat.

'There better be more 'nothing' if you want to keep your job young lady, just because my son chose to do away with you in favour of Betty, does not mean you get to act like this towards Betty.'

'Yes Mr Meade,' she reacted obediently. Trust him to ruin her fun!

It was ruined further with Betty being nice to her, helping her when she needed something, just being Betty. It was in those few moments that she understood why Daniel chose Betty over her. Betty was everything Daniel wanted and needed; someone to keep him inline and someone who'll listen with both ears instead of just sucking him off. All those years she'd missed the vital heartbeat to Daniel Meade and Betty Suarez found it instantly.

Sighing she switched off her lamp and left MODE for the night, tomorrow would be different, but Daniel would still love Betty and she was OK with that.


	13. Betty's News

**A/N:** Sorry this is so late, I promised last week but last week ran away and hid behind manic mother's and even more crazy friends. I was organising and shopping and just didn't have the time. So I figured I'd see what I could do for you for a nearly late (depending on where you live in the world) Christmas present. Back to Daniel's POV

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!**

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Ugly Betty or anything to really do with the production and writing of the show. I'm an avid viewer with an overexcited imagination. Please refrain from suing me!

Something had happened with Amanda, she was talking to him again. Maybe not as well as she used to, but hey! he'd take what he could get from now on. Woman had started scowling at him, and being less than friendly; he put it down to their annoyance at him finally settling down. It wasn't as if he minded really, a whole new demographic of woman were being nicer to him, and that was fine too; he had his girl. A whole week! He'd been with Betty a whole week and he'd never felt any better; after the initial outburst of scandalous reports had been shelved and dismantled, everything had smoothed down to a nice simmer.

'Morning Amanda,' he smiled at her.

'Morning Daniel, Betty called to tell you she'd be a little late this morning, something to do with her family,' Amanda rattled off. 'So I went ahead and set up your office for your ten o'clock, and she told me where to get your coffee and bagel from.'

'Thank you,' he was surprised. 'I guess we're okay now?'

'Yeah, we're okay,' she put the nail file down. 'It's just, Betty? I don't think anyone will understand that.'

'You don't have to,' he grinned. 'That's what makes it so perfect, is that only I have to know my reasons.'

'Well, for what it's worth, I'm sorry about last week and I actually am starting to feel happy for you,' she was grimacing.

He chuckled. 'Don't let the niceness get to your head Amanda, you'll forget where you hid you lollies.'

'Will never happen,' she smiled before shooing him. 'Go, if you stand here any longer people will start to talk.'

'Alright, have a good day,' he walked away. It was shaping up to be a weird morning; slightly deflated morning though with Betty at home.

The ten o'clock meeting went off without a hitch, Betty arrived half way through, smiled at him through the window before starting up the computer. He tried his best to concentrate on the meeting, but there was a frown tugging at the corners of Betty's lips that was beginning to worry him; thankfully the clients didn't realise or kept it to themselves. However, once they left he called her into his office.

'What's wrong Daniel?' she asked sitting in front of him.

'I was about to ask you the same question,' he lent on the desk, his head on his hands.

'It's nothing,' she smiled that weak smile she gave him when she was lying.

'Don't lie to me,' he warned. 'I know, it's not _nothing_ because you're two and a half hours late for work!'

He watched her sink into the chair. 'Alright, I'm sorry.' She started fidgeting with the hem of her top.

'Well?'

Well Hilda has been vomiting it seems for the past two weeks and not telling anyone, so this morning when I caught her and she blurted out that she has been doing it for the past two weeks, I marched right down to the chemist and brought her a pregnancy kit. And well then it took me an hour just to convince her to take the test, then it came back positive and well...I'm sorry I lost track of time.'

He couldn't help but grin. 'Hilda's pregnant?' She nodded. 'You're late because of that?' She nodded again; he got up from where he was sitting and squatted in front of her. 'You're going to be an Aunty?' She smiled when she nodded this time. 'I'm so happy for you!' He leaped up, taking her with him. 'You're going to be an Aunty!'

She was laughing with him, he must have looked like a complete idiot, but he didn't care for once. Betty was going to be an Aunty, and if they went to the place he wanted to go; that meant he was going to be an Uncle! That thought alone had him spinning her around laughing. He got dizzy, and put her down, steadying himself against the desk.

'Well, I'm going to have to tell dad, no alcohol at Thanksgiving! If she can't drink then we don't drink!' He declared.

'You don't have to do that,' Betty whined at him, he loved her doing that, it was so rare.

'What's Daniel not doing?' Alexis walked into the room.

'Daniel's going to tell your father that there's to be no alcohol at Thanksgiving,' Betty explained.

Alexis's eyes bulged. 'I didn't think you two were having sex, it's only been a week!'

Betty laughed. 'It's not me, it's Hilda.'

'Your sister's pregnant?' Alexis started to smile. 'You're going to be an Aunty! This calls for another shopping trip; only with Hilda and Justin...do you think he'd mind?'

'Boy you sure do love shopping don't you?' Betty was still laughing, music to his ears.

'I'm a woman, it's what we do!' Alexis declared walking out, barking for Nick.

He circled his arms around her waist. 'I think my sister likes you.'

'I have to be honest, I thought it was going to be harder than this,' Betty turned in his arms. 'Even Amanda's being nicer than normal.'

He gave her a quick kiss. 'She set up for the ten o'clock with the new fashion line _before_ I got here.'

'I think someone wants my job,' Betty giggled, as his fingers ran up her sides.

'She'll have to wait, I'm not ready to let you go,' he pulled her tighter, kissing her again.

'You're father offered me another job Daniel, I was going to tell you the other night but Justin's excitement over getting the Wicked tickets had it slip my mind.'

He pulled away. 'Where?'

'Since Sophia's magazine hasn't produced the numbers needed to keep it afloat; he's offered me the job to run the new magazine for "normal woman",' she beamed. 'I told him I'd think about it.'

'It would mean you'd leave MODE,' he slumped against the desk. 'I knew this day would come, but we've just sorted things out.'

'I said I'd think about it,' she stepped up to him. 'Nothing has been said.'

'You wanted to talk to me about it first,' it wasn't a question.

'Yes,' she laughed softly. 'I want your opinion,' she wrapped her arms around his neck.

'You'll be editor-in-chief of the new magazine?'

'Yep.'

'You'll have your own office and attend all the board meetings?'

'Yep.'

'You'll keep lunch free for me?'

'When I'm not wooing some potential client.'

'Fair enough,' he grinned at her. 'Take it.'

'Are you sure?'

'I feel like my world is spinning too fast and I can't quite feel my feet touching the ground; but you need this, more importantly Betty: you've deserved this.' He pulled her into a tight embrace. 'I want you to go tell my father that you're accepting his offer.'

'Alright,' he kissed her nose before pushing her out the door.

'I guess I'll be hiring a new front receptionist,' he chuckled.

'Amanda's deserved this desk,' Betty patted her desk, before walking towards the elevators.

He sunk back into his own chair, behind his rather large desk. He knew this would happen, as much as his father was beginning to trust his judgement; he wouldn't have let them stay together in that capacity for too long. At least he'd offered her a job worthy of her skills and not some second rate job in another magazine. That's one thing his father was always good at; seeing another person's potential and he'd seen Betty's the day he hired her. All they had to do now, was survive Thanksgiving in two weeks.

**A/N: That was the end of this section. Please keep an eye out for the next part which will evolve around Thanksgiving. If anyone has the time, could they review with some ****suggestions.**** I'm Australian and we don't have Thanksgiving; so anything will help!**

**Thank you to everyone who was here through everything. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it!**

**Much love,**

**fyre-anjel**


End file.
